


Two Magpies Flying

by Marie_Phantom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Biker, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Whump, Multi, Piercings, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/pseuds/Marie_Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs stability. Loki needs someone to talk to. Loki is alone.</p><p>Loki needs help.</p><p>Help comes in the form of a huge biker named Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Magpies Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from vampygurl402:
> 
> 'imagine a Late teen!Loki working at a gasstation as a parttime job and Thor is this big muscled biker. He never says anything and is always in a hurry, grunting in annoyance whenever Loki is slow. Loki however started to have a crush on this man, even though he doesn't know his name. Thor then again has noticed Loki and for some reason always sticks around the building in the late evening to see that Loki get's home save. Then one night when Thor couldn't be there, Loki's closes up the gasstation and there is an attempt on a robbery, Loki ends up hurt, badly. When Thor hears about it, he's beyond furious, determined to catch these criminals no matter what'

Loki was idly rolling the bar in his tongue and listening to music when the door sung open violently, and Thor came in, taking off his helmet and shaking his hair loose. Loki, catching sight of him out of the corner of his eye, jerked around and his elbow slipped from the table, making him off balance and causing him to stumble slightly.

"Hi!" he squeaked. Thor didn't even look up, but grunted and started pursuing the magazine isle. He had already stuffed a six-pack under his arm and was idly looking at the sporting shelf, picking up a biking magazine and flicking through it. Loki leaned over the counter to look, but his converses squeaked against the tiles and Thor looked over sharply.

"'m sorry." Loki muttered. His pale face flushed red and he lowered his eyes. They were outlined thickly in kohl, but during the day it had smudged. It made him look like a raccoon. He fiddled with the cash register until Thor came over and dumped his wares on the counter. Loki rang up the six-pack, two magazines, a day old tuna sandwich, and (his heart sank) a pack of condoms. 

"That's $10.59." He muttered. Thor withdrew his credit card and flung it at Loki, which caught it and quickly rang it up. Thor was glaring out of the window, tapping his foot in impatience. 

"Thank you for shopping at...oh." Loki said, handing the bag over and watching as Thor took the bag and stomped out of the shop. Loki craned over the counter to watch him. Thor put his bag into his sidebags  and swung his leg over his bike. He started the engine and drove off, and Loki felt his heart sinking when he saw the tail-lights get smaller and smaller. 

Loki swallowed and sat down behind the counter, pulling out a secret bottle of beer from his bag and opening the tab. He took a long swig and leaned his head against his knees. He knew that there would be no more customers that night, that the reason he deliberately took the grave-yard shift had just roared out of eyeshot. 

Loki didn't know what he was going to do when Thor got sick of coming here and moved to a different gas station. 

Kill himself, probably.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki Laufeyson was in trouble. He had been in trouble since the age of 10, when a call to the police department by concerned neighbours had brought the authorities crashing through his front door, only to find the child covered in blood, surrounded but the bodies of his parents, his brothers and the men sent to kill them, and clutching a bloody knife. At first, it was thought that Loki had mentally snapped and gone on a killing spree, and he had spent 4 months in a juvenile correction facility, not speaking and staring at the wall with huge green eyes. One investigation later, and Loki releasing the truth in one massive burst after another officer came up to him and asked why he had done it, revealed the truth. 

Loki had been the youngest of three brothers, and the baby of the family. Of the night of the incident, he had been playing hide-and-seek with his mother. When the doorbell had rung and Laufey had gone to answer it, four men had come through, immediately shooting his two brothers and his mother dead. Loki, hiding in the closet, had witnessed the torture of his father for unpaid loans, before something in his young mind had gone, and he snuck into the kitchen, grabbed the sharpest knife he could and killed every single man. But not before his father was shot in the head. 

Loki had quickly been removed from the juvenile centre and placed in the foster system, where he had sunk. His first foster family were only looking after kids for the money, and had 7 children in a 3 bedroom house. Loki, traumatised by his past, had slept on a dingy mattress on the floor, and had been regularly beaten by the couples own biological son when his screams woke up the house.

Loki had moved from school to school to school, and was slowly slipping behind on his grades. Combined with his nightmares and the endless chores the children had to do, he ran away 5 weeks after moving there. The police found him sleeping on the central reservation of the freeway and brought him home, but not before removing all to the other children and putting the couple into custody.

Loki's next home was better. He stayed there for two years. The couple, a man and women in local government, were kind but absent. Loki learned to cook for himself, which would prove to be a life-saver when he was older. They never remembered his birthday, or Christmas, and even though they were nice to his face, they never went to any of his student-teacher conferences. But it was a safe environment, and if Loki had remained there, he might have been able to heal from what had happened.

But Loki was removed when the man was impeached by the city when it was discovered he had laundered millions of dollars worth of city funds into offshore boat racing. Loki was swiftly taken away, and placed into a family of religious zealots.

It was a terrible place for 13-year old Loki, who was just realising that he was gay. He had never been so scared since the incident with his family. It was a complete disaster. The couple had recently lost a daughter, when she ran away with her boyfriend and got pregnant. When Loki came into their household, they immediately made it so that Loki was their idea of a perfect son. They went to Church every day, which was awful for Loki since he was convinced God didn't exist, or at least if he did, he hated Loki. Loki dressed in crisp button shirts everyday, pants with a crease, and gelled his hair back. His spent his days in pure terror.

The police only interfered into Loki's life one more time, when the father had come home early from his work at the missionary office, and found Loki in bed with another boy. Sigyn was the only boy in Loki's Christian school who really liked Loki. Loki had been under the impression that his foster parents would be away for the evening, and so he invited Sigyn over to kiss and fool around. When his bedroom door opened, Loki had been lying on his back with Sigyn in him, moving slowly and gently, making Loki gasp.

"What on earth?" the man hissed from the door. Sigyn froze and then wrenched himself out, causing Loki to cry out and then roll away, brining his knees to his chest.

"You filthy boy." The man marched slowly into the room. Sigyn leapt from the bed and pulled on his pants, huddling in the corner. The man ignored him, walking to Loki. Loki was crawling slowly into the corner of his bed, whimpering in fright. "You monster."

Just before Loki was able to get away, the man reached forward and grabbed Loki's leg, dragging him screeching to the floor. Sigyn couldn't move in fright.

The man, keeping Loki at his feet by standing on his hand, reached down and took off his belt. "You need to be punished for your sin." He whispered, and started to whip Loki.

Loki screamed like he never screamed before. Sigyn unfroze after a few seconds and raced downstairs, blasting past the woman as she came in, and picking up the phone. He had never dialled 911 so fast.

The police came, and arrested the man and woman. But Loki had to be taken into hospital. By the time the police had come, the man had finished whipping Loki's back bloody and was slowly strangling him to death with the belt loop around his neck. Loki died twice on the way to hospital, and was in a coma for three weeks. When he woke up, it was Sigyn and his mother sitting by his bed.

"I'm so sorry." Sigyn whispered. Loki tried to smile around the tube down his throat, but all he could do was close his eyes and cry. 

Sigyn and his parents wanted to adopt Loki, but were unable to. So Loki was moved out of state, and got into his current foster home. The man was a drunk, the mother had left just after Loki arrived, and Loki was barely at school. But he didn't want to be moved around anymore. 

Loki was alone in high school. He dressed in ragged black clothes, had multiple piercings and wore make-up. Despite his searing intelligence, he was flunking badly. His ragged black nails were constantly bitten to the quick, and regularly supported black eyes from his foster fathers fists or his schoolmates. 

Loki was one more disaster away from self-anialating. So when a tall, gruff biker came into his gas-station and growled at him to hurry up, Loki felt his heart, once considered dead, shudder slowing into life.

Loki was 17 years old, and his only bright spot in his life was a biker who he only wanted to look at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thor was a complicated person, despite the persona he presented to the world. His father, Odin Borson, started a small motorbike gang called the Valkyries in the '70's. Like most motorbike gangs, they were leather clad, tattoo behemoths riding loud bikes. But they were actually an organisation that helped out the community. Granted, the more conservative members of the city of Marvel loathed them, but Odin was the first man to bring Bikers Against Child Abuse to the community. When he died in 2009 of a massive heart attack, his funeral procession was packed all the way through town. 

Thor was the eldest son, and so took over the gang when his father died and his mother Frigga, a housewife with more combat skills than most ninja's, turned it down. His youngest brother, Baldur, became an accountant who did the gangs taxes as a favour. 

During 2011, a disabled army vet and his tiny tattooed boyfriend moved to Marvel, and would have gone unnoticed until a fight behind a bar caught Thor's attention. The fight was against a local troublemaker named Rumlow, who was trying to start his own racketeering operation. Surprisingly, it was the tiny tattooed boyfriend who started the fight, and the tall, one armed vet who ended it. 

Thor was frequently called in by the police department to act as muscle, and so turned up on his bike with the intent of standing there, looking menacing. He was surprised when the tiny tattooed boyfriend leapt from the back of the ambulance and started to drool over his bike.

"I'm so sorry, he has no filter." Said the disabled vet. He stood up and walked over. He held out his hand and Thor shook it, feeling slightly non-plussed.

"I was told there was an altercation." He said slowly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Shouted the tiny tattooed boyfriend from under the bike. The disabled veteran grinned.

"I'm James Barnes. Call me Bucky." 

Thor smiled and shook his hand. For once, there was a person who have as stiff a handshake as he did.

Three weeks later the tiny tattooed boyfriend, now Steve, had his own shop and Bucky was employed in the biker bar. Tony Stark, a billionaire who had been in a very bad car accident just outside Marvel and whose life had been saved by Natasha Romanov, the second female member of the biker gang, spilt his time between his condo in Miami, his tower in New York and a small townhouse in Marvel, his preferred place of living where he lived with his wife Pepper and his adopted son Harley. He bankrolled the gang, whose numbers had swelled over the years. Natasha Romanov-Barton and her husband Clint had moved to Marvel in a hurry, because of the little known secret that they were both in witness protection after Natasha had betrayed the Russian Mafia she had been born in to. Bruce Banner had moved from his old gang in Chicago with his wife when he had got into a fight that landed two men in prison and Bruce in hospital. Phil Coulson, Maria Hill and his friends called the 'Agents' had all moved in together, Phil being the owner of the local hotel. Nick Fury had retired from the CIA, got bored feeding ducks and had moved south, not stopping until he burst into Thor's bar and simply stayed. 

Even though Thor had his friends, his childhood friends Fandral, Hogun, Sif and Volstagg, and his new friends, he lived his life alone. He lived in the year above the bar he owned, and although he gave the impression that he didn't have a job, his gang was one of the most well-funded gangs in the US. Thor worked as an online consultant for a children's charity. All of his money he bank-rolled into the gang, the bar and his bike. Every so often, one of his friends or his mother would invite him to dinner, where they would ask about his life. They worried about him, but he was a blank wall.

He had thought his life complete. Right up until he almost ran out of gas during a ride home and went into the furthest gas-station that was still within the city limits. He filled up with gas, wandered in and barely looked at the kid manning the desk. He bought some beer and magazines, turned to the kid, and stopped.

Momentarily.

The kid at the till was very tall for his age, but very skinny. He had large green eyes outlines in black, thin colourless lips and long, spider like hands. His had several piercings in both ears, two through his right eyebrow, one through his nose, one through his bottom lip and when he talked, one through his tongue. 

But the thing that made Thor stutter in his steps was the fact that the kid was supporting a shiner the size of an eight ball, and he hadn't quite managed to cover it with make-up. 

The kid was barely awake, and when he opened his eyes, they were very red. Thor felt something twist in his stomach, and strode up to the counter, dropping his wares on it. The kid stared at them for several seconds, seemingly uncomprehending as to what was happening. 

"Hurry up, will you?" Thor growled. The kid jumped and started to ring up the purchases with speed, quickly stuffing them into a bag.

"$8.00, please." He whispered. Thor handed over $10 and when the kid tried to hand back change, he growled "Keep it."

The kid stared dumbly at him, and Thor lost his patience, striding out of the door. He put his purchases away and straddled his bike, turning it on. He gave one last look to the gas-station, and saw that the kid was looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

That night Thor lay in bed and wondered for the first time as to whether he was actually happy. He had his gang, his job and his bar. He was constantly surrounded by close friends, who were always ready to lend a helping hand. But whenever he thought back to the kid in the shop, his heart twisted and he felt uncomfortable. The kid was obviously in trouble, but he was old enough to deal with it himself. 

But Thor was president of his gangs branch of Bikers Against Child Abuse, and even the sight of that black eye sent his blood boiling.

He vowed to himself that he would avoid the gas-station and the kid in the future, if only so that he could avoid these complicated feelings.

But as he kept retuning, he soon realised that there were some things he simply couldn't avoid.

 

 

*********

 

 

Three weeks later, Loki was closing up the station when he heard a rumble behind him. He turned, and his stomach swooped when he saw that it was Thor.

"We're closed." He yelled above the rumble of the bikes engines. Thor didn't move, but continued to look at Loki with penetrating blue eyes. Loki rubbed his hand through his hair and winced when he felt her grease in it. He had only just managed to afford a razor to cut his hair, and was now supporting a wolf-tail haircut, which he kept in a hight top-knot at the back of his head. But his foster father could barely afford water for his house, and so Loki had gone three days without taking a shower.

He smelled, and his face was greasy, and he was hungry and tired and very, very depressed. 

Thor didn't move, and so Loki slipped the key under the matt outside the door and then hosted his bag across his back and began his three mile trek back to his foster fathers house on the outskirts of Marvel. He passed Thor, who didn't move from his bike but turned his head, staring unblinkingly at Loki. Loki took a deep breath, and smelled engine oil and sweat and leather, and something coiled low in his stomach.

"Excuse me." He whispered and hurried past. The road back to town was practically black, although the stars were out tonight, giving him some light. He could walk the route blindfolded, having done it so many times. As he made his way down the road, there was a rumble behind him, and he turned suddenly. Thor was following him on the bike, idling along so slowly that he was pushing the bike along with his feet.

"I...what are you doing?" Loki asked. Thor, who didn't stop looking at him, didn't answer. Loki backed away slowly, and then turned around and started to walk. Sure enough, within five steps the engine revved again and Thor was following him. Loki stopped and turned around again.

"What are you doing?" he asked more forcefully. Again, Thor didn't answer. Loki glared at him. "Stop it, okay? Just stop it."

"You know that it's dangerous for you to walk alone at night." Thor finally said. Loki swallowed but maintained his glare.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid. And besides, it's dawn." The sun was just peaking out from the horizon, and if Loki didn't hurry up, he wouldn't be able to get his usual 2 hours of sleep before he had to be up for school. His body was screaming at him to take the day off to catch up on sleep, but if he missed another day of classes this week, he was going to be suspended, and he didn't want his foster-father knowing that.

"I need to get back home." Loki said through gritted teeth.

"I could give you a lift." Thor said.

"NO!" Loki yelled. Thor looked momentarily startled. "No, I can get him myself."

"You don't have to walk."

Loki shook his head. Greasy strands of hair stuck to his face, and Loki blinked back tears of self-disgust and despair. "m' fine. I'm fine. I'm fine."

Thor's heart sunk. "Kid, it's dangerous to be out here alone. Just get on the back of the bike, and it'll be a couple of minutes till you're home."

Loki swallowed and swayed, but then remembered what might happen to him if he turned up on a bike. "No. I can walk. I'll be fine." He gave Thor a brutal smile. His teeth were yellow and covered in film. Loki turned around and resumed walking. Thor turned on his bike and rumbled after him. They continued for the three miles to his house, and when Loki started slowing down the nearer he got, Thor took the opportunity to ride up to him.

"You gotta go now." Loki whispered, staring at the door. 

"You live with Mulligan?" Thor asked, disbelieving.

"You gotta go. You gotta go."

Thor gave the kid a helpless look, but turned his bike and rode off slowly. He looked over his shoulder, and the kid was walking up to the front door, opening it and slipping inside. 

The next day, Thor was sitting by the gas-station nursing a flask full of Bucky's coffee. It was so strong you could practically stand a spoon in it, and given the hang-over Thor was currently supporting, he needed this. Loki was once again manning the till, filling in his homework between customers. Every so often, he would peak out of the window at Thor, who would raise his flask in salute. 

Loki kept at his homework until his shift ended, then he closed up and walked back down the road to his house. Thor followed. 

"Are we going to do this again?" Loki asked after a while. He stopped and turned around. He was looking slightly better, having bitten the bullet and washed up in the stream behind his house. It wasn't ideal, but it meant that his hair was clean and his body didn't stink.

"Yep." Thor said. Loki's mouth twitched despite himself, and Thor smiled back. Loki turned and walked down the road, and Thor followed him. 

This continued for several weeks. Despite this, Thor and Loki very rarely exchanged any words, Thor because he was waiting on Loki, and Loki because he was too ashamed of how he presented himself. His foster fathers electricity had been cut off, and they had to wait until his next unemployment cheque came through. Loki hadn't managed to launder his clothes in a while, and he thanked God that he wore black so no one could see the stains. He also thanked God he wasn't prone to acne, as he often didn't manage to wash his face and so there was a constant shine of grease on it.

One night Loki didn't close up the store when his shift finished, and Thor, who had been waiting outside to escort Loki him, came in.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Loki looked up from behind the till, and Thor bit back a growl when he saw that both of Loki's eyes were blackened, and he could barely see any green.

"Jesus." Thor swore and grabbed two drinks from the freezer. He wrapped them in his do-rag and pressed the entire thing into Loki's face. Loki hissed but didn't move, and instead brought his own hands up to cradle the makeshift icepack to his eyes.

"What happened?" Thor asked. He peeked over and saw that Loki was once again drinking from a concealed bottle of wine. 

Loki didn't say anything. He continued to press the cans to his eyes. Thor came behind the counter and settled down beside Loki. Loki curled up on the floor beside Thor, mouth pulled tight as he fought back the pain around his eyes.

"Will you tell me who did it?" Thor asked gently. Loki shook his head slowly. Thor released a deep breath and gently drew Loki's head to his chest. Loki leaned back and lay there, listening to the steady thump of Thor's heart. He was too messed up to think about anything else at the moment, but the smell of male sweat and musk was soothing to Loki. If Loki didn't have the problems that he did, Thor would have been just his type.

Loki couldn't even complete his homework at the moment, and he wanted to. He actually like school, and was so smart that his teachers were often surprised by his intelligence when he bothered to display it. But his attendance was bad and he was often unable to complete his homework due to his long hours and dangerous living situation. 

Loki wanted to be a doctor. At this rate, he was going to be lucky to see 20.

"Have you eaten?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head. He only ate one meal a day if he was lucky, buying a sandwich with the money he earned from his job. He wanted to eat, but he didn't want to do anything that would cause him to open his eyes. There was movement, and Thor left him. Loki whined and tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. He sat there with the ice over his eyes and waited. 

Thor came back and stuffed an sandwich in his hand. Loki brought it to his mouth. Tuna mayo.

"You're going to be okay." Thor whispered. Loki didn't say anything but continued to eat his sandwich.

Loki didn't manage to make it back home in time to sleep, and so Thor took his back to his bar, and Loki spent the day sleeping on the couch in the back room. Thor worked at his desk next to him, filing his tax returns and making sure that his suppliers hadn't actually cheated him out of the beer supply. That evening, Loki took his first hot shower for 3 months and waited in one of Thor's overlarge t-shirts whilst his clothes got washed and cleaned. 

"I'm slightly afraid that they'll just disintegrate into nothingness, they're so ragged." Loki said, drinking coffee and swinging his legs back and forth. Thor was slightly distracted by the sight. Loki barely had any body-hair, and his legs were pale and smooth.

"They're still there." Thor said, kneeling down and taking a look into the machine. Loki smiled and hopped down, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth for the fourth time. 

Thor followed Loki with his eyes, leaning back against the counter. Loki had very long legs, and Thor swallowed when the metal image of the long, long,  _long_ , legs wrapped around his waist. 

"The kid's underage, Thor." He growled to himself. "Get it together."

 

 

**********

 

 

"I gotta go." Thor said one evening. Loki was racing through his biology homework at the counter, but he looked up and frowned.

"What's the problem?" he asked. 

"One of my kids just called. His uncle is home and raging." Thor said. He was putting his phone into his back pocket and already picking up his bag.

"Who?"

"Peter."

"Ah, shit." Loki said. He ran his hand through his remaining hair, winced at the greasiness, and then started shooing Thor out of the door. "Go, go!"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Thor said. Giving in to an impulse, he leaned in over the counter and kissed Loki on the cheek. Loki looked shocked and nearly fell over the counter following Thor as he left the station. Loki smiled and settled down for the night, quickening filling out his biology and mathematics homework and then pulling out brochures for local universities. Now he actually had something positive in his life, he was tentatively hoping that he might be able to boost his grades enough so that he could get into medical school.

It was nearing dawn, and he was settling things down when the door opened. "We're closed." Loki shouted, bent over his bag as he shoved everything in. 

"That's a nice ass." Someone said. Loki shot up straight and turned, about to tear the man who had spoken a new asshole. His speech, however, died in his throat when he saw two men standing there, dressed in black and gloves and with balaclavas over their faces.

Loki felt himself go numb. "Oh no." He whispered.

"He's kinda cute." Said the man who has spoken. Loki's fingers lost all feeling and he dropped his bag.

"Ah...ah..." was all he managed to say.

"Kid," said the other guy, leaning over the counter. Loki felt his heart tremble. Thor called him 'Kid'. He knew Loki's name, had known it since the first night because Loki had been wearing at the time a name-badge, but 'Kid' was his nickname.

The guy drew his sawn-off shotgun from behind his back and pointed it at Loki, and Loki didn't even have the presence of mind to take a step back. His breath was very fast and light, and his vision had narrowed to the shotgun, and when the other man, the one who had first spoken brought out a baseball bat, Loki didn't even notice. He did, however, when the man tapped it gently against the counter.

"Kid, we don't want any trouble." Said the first man.

"Open the till." Muttered the second man.

"Ah..." Loki tried again. His hands were trembling.

"Kid, all we want is for you to open the till." The first mad said. The second man opened the shotgun in a show of checking the shells, and Loki felt his knees go weak. 

He knew the protocol. During his initiation (which lasted half an hour, and consisted of the man who owned the gas station giving him looks of disgust due to his unwashed state and showing him how the till worked and how to lock up), he knew that he was supposed to press the button under the till to alert the police. Unfortunately he was too far away to press the button without the men noticing.

"Kid, stop standing there and open the fucking till." Growled the first man. He tapped the bat more forcibly against the desk, and Loki closed his eyes in fear. He moved slowly towards the till.

"Keep your hands where we can see them." The second man snarled. He snapped the gun shut and shouldered it, pointing it at Loki's chest. Loki's hands shot up to his shoulders. He moved slowly to the till, very conscious of the shotgun pointed dead centre of his chest. When he got in front of the till, he stood there with his hands still raised.

"I need to lower them to open the till." He whispered. 

"Slowly, kid. Very slowly, or I'll shoot you." 

Loki took a deep breath and slowly lowered his hands. He swallowed and then, quick as flash, swooped low and hit the button under the till. The lights started flickering and a siren blared, and all Loki hoped was that, despite the noise, the police would actually come.

"YOU LITTLR BASTARD!" Roared the man with the bat. Loki dropped to his knees and crawled out from behind the counter, intent on making it to the door of the back room. But the man with the gun jumped over the counter and fired off a shot.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Loki screamed as the shot went by his face so close he could feel the wind as they passed. He stopped crawling and jumped to his feet, abandoning the back door and trying to get to the front. He could hear something whistling through the air and ducked just in time to miss the bat being swung at his head. It smashed into a shelf of aerosol cans, which clattered and fell onto the floor.

"You cunt! You're dead!" Shouted the man with the gun. He fired again, but this time into the lights. Loki ducked as glass fell down about his head. He winced when he felt it cut his neck, and fell once again to his knees. He was only 10 meters from the door, but now he was operating in the dark, and there were two men intent on killing him. He crouched for a second to regain his breath, and swiped a hand at the back of his neck. It was wet with blood and sweat, and he could feel glass down the back of his shirt. He slowly peaked around the corner of the self he was hiding behind, peering through the dark.

There was a man between him and the door. He thought that it might be the man with the bat, as the tapping sound of the bat against the floor was getting louder. 

"I'm reloading the gun, kid." Said the man at the counter with glee. "I'm gonna fill you full of lead."

Loki bit down on his knuckles. He slowed his breathing down and became noiseless. He closed his eyes briefly and summoned up the small pit of courage he had in him, the one that had made him keep going despite his horrible past. He had wanted to end it so often, but there was a small part of him that made him think 'It might get better.'

Loki slowly opened his eyes and then started to crawl. The man with the bat was on the other side of the shelf now, and Loki crawled as slowly as he could to the door. The man with the gun had left the counter and was trying to make his way to the door. Loki had the advantage of having worked here since he was 15, and he had knew the layout of the station. 

He was sweating through his shirt, and the pain in the back of his neck and back was awful, and he desperately wanted to cry. But he was getting so close. 

He froze when the man with the shotgun walked right by him. He swallowed back a ton of saliva and tried to keep from shivering. 

"Kid, this is not going to end well for you." Shouted the man with the shotgun. He had refilled the gun, and was alternately opening it and closing it. In his entire life, Loki hadn't heard of a more terrifying sound.

Loki was only two meters from the doors, but he knew that the men were both behind him, and he would be seen the minute he stood up due to the lights overlooking the filling pumps. He grimaced when he felt another shard of glass slice his back.

"Marco!" Yelled the man with the bat suddenly. Loki jumped. His lips quivered and he let a couple of tears loose. "Marco!" he yelled again. Loki didn't say anything. "C'mon kid, you gotta say 'Polo'."

'I'll never say Polo.' Loki thought. He felt the sweat on his back sting his cuts, and decided, if he had any chance of making it out of the station, he had to take a risk.

'For once in your life, man up!' Loki thought to himself. He took a deep breath, and then bolted for the door. 

"OI!" Yelled the man with the bat. The doors opened, and Loki was outside. He could see and hear the sirens coming down the road, and knew he had about 30 seconds before they managed to get here. He continued to run.

"You're dead!" Shouted the man with the gun behind the door. Loki, for some inexplicable reason, turned. 

The pain didn't register first. It was the sound of the gun going off that alerted Loki that something might be wrong. There was an impact in his stomach, and he looked down.

There was a spreading dark stain in his shirt, over his stomach. He touched the liquid gently and brought it up to his face. It was bright red in the light.

"Huh." He said softly.

"Oh shit." Breathed the man with the shotgun from the other side of the blown out door.

"You shot him?!" Yelled the man with the bat.

"Oh, SHIT!" Screamed the man with the gun.

"Man, we're busted!" The man with the bat pulled his balaclava off of his head, and ran his hands through his hair.

"I didn't mean to!" The man with the gun also pulled off his balaclava, and threw down the gun liked it burned him. 

Loki at this point didn't notice what happened. The police swerved into view, and officers got out of the cars.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" One man yelled. The men in the store whimpered and raised their hands. 

Loki stood there with his back to the officers. He was falling down a long, dark, incredibly painful tunnel.

"Kid, hands in the air!" Another policeman yelled.

Loki tured slowly on unsteady feet. There was a terrible silence as officers saw the dark stained shirt, and the dribble of blood that was leaking it's way out of Loki's mouth.

Loki stood in awful bright light, a living corpse.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The first officer yelled as he pocketed his gun and rushed to Loki's side, just as his legs gave out and he collapsed. "It's going to be okay, kid. Just hold on."

Loki looked at the face of the man holding him. He tried to say something, but the blood poured thickly around his tongue, and he couldn't.

"Just keep breathing, kid. Just keep breathing." 

Loki continued to look at the bright lights above him as he fell into darkness.

He only regretted that he couldn't see Thor, one last time.

 

 

**********

 

 

Thor emerged from his office in the bar, having just managed to calm Peter down enough to get him to sleep. The uncle had been too far gone to calm down, and so Thor had simply lifted Peter and rode off with him. It would take at least a day before the uncle was sober enough to talk to, and Peter was only 6, so Thor tucked him onto his couch and put his jacket over him. Little Peter was small enough to be covered by it entirely, only his tufts of soft brown baby hair showing.

He didn't close the door, leaving a sliver open so Pete wouldn't sleep in the dark. He was smiling softly.

His smile was wiped from his face when he saw this his friends were gathered in the main room. All of them had incredibly sad faces.

"What's the matter?" he asked slowly. 

"Harley, go and be with Peter." Pepper said softly. The boy didn't look up from his phone, but wandered into the back room.

"Guys, what's going on?" Thor asked again.

"Thor, sit down." Natasha said. Thor looked at her, sitting on the bar with her legs crossed. There was none of the usual amusement in her eyes. Thor sat down on a stool, then looked at everyone else.

The gang looked at each other, and then, for some reason, all looked at Betty. Thor looked at her, and them startled. She was still dressed in blue hospital scrubs, and they were liberally decorated in blood.

"What's happened?" Thor said softly. All the members of his gang were there, nothing had happened to them.

"Thor," Betty started softly. "It's about the kid."

"The one you've been following." Bucky added.

"Loki?" Thor whispered. Something was churning in the pit of his stomach. Betty nodded. 

"There was an attack on the gas-station tonight. Burglary."

"Two thugs tried to rob the place." Tony said. Being as connected as he was, he was able to get the full story fairly quickly.

"Loki managed to trigger off the alarm, but not before getting hurt." Steve said. He came over to stand by Thor, who was getting whiter and whiter as the story went on.

"He managed to get out of the door, and was about to run to the police when...when..." Betty couldn't continue and tipped her head down, fighting back tears. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and drew her back into his chest.

"One of the men shot Loki in the stomach though the door." Clint finally said.

Thor felt as though the air had been sucked from the room. The big, tall, heavily muscled and tattooed biker swayed on his seat.

"Eaaaaaasy there, big guy." Natasha said, hopping down from the bar and catching Thor on the shoulder.

"Someone get him a drink." Tony said. Clint leapt over the bar and quickly rustled together a double scotch. He pushed it into Thor's hand, and Thor took a sip. 

"Is he dead?" Thor whispered.

"No." Betty said. She stepped forward and looked at Thor. "He's not dead. The gun was load with shot, and it dispersed wide when it went through the glass door. If he'd been hit with the entire cartridge, he would have been shredded. Instead he was only hit with a few pieces and the discharged glass."

"You're not making this sound good, Betty." Steve said. It was a testament to the gravity of the situation that he didn't even have a sketchbook with him. Although none of the other members of the gang had ever met Loki, each person had seen what Loki had been doing to Thor. Loki was as important to them as he was to Thor, because, for the first time for many of them, Thor was actually acting like a human being. With feelings.

"Thor needs to understand." Betty said. She turned back to Thor. "Thor, he's in an induced coma. But his breathing is good and we managed to get all of the shot and glass out. I've looked over the report from the man who shot him, and he had lacerations to his neck and back from falling glass. He's in pretty bad shape, but he's going to live."

Thor let out a slow, deep breath and downed his scotch in one go. He stood up and Betty stepped back. Thor was a very tall man.

"I need to see him." He said. 

"Ordinarily it's only family at the moment. But Mulligan is sleeping it off in the drunk tank, and the kid had no one."

Bucky winced at those words and Steve rubbed his arm. 

"Does anyone actually know why Mulligan has him?" Tony asked. 

"I've requested his files from Fury." Natasha said. She leaned against Clint and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "They should be here in a few days."

"It's kind of wrong." Pepper muttered. "We shouldn't be looking."

"We've got to know what we're dealing with." Clint said loudly. "It's obvious this kid needs help. But we need to know how much and how we deal with it. It's no good going into battle without neither weapons nor information."

Pepper thought this over and then shrugged. "True." She conceded.

"I'll drive you to the hospital, Thor." Bruce said. He stood up and stretched, and then pulled Betty's keys out from her purse. "I advise you pack a bag and go and explain to Peter what's happening."

Thor nodded and went around the bar to the back. He opened the door and stepped quietly inside. Peter was still sleeping, and Harley was curled up on the other side of the couch, dead to the world. Thor leaned over and gently shook him awake.

"Huh?" Harley said, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Tony and Pepper are ready to go home." Thor said in a whisper. Harley yawed and Thor felt a stab of affection. He remembered when Tony and Pepper had come back from New York 7 years ago with 3-year old Harley, a shy, frightening intelligent boy who had spent the entire evening he had been introduced hiding behind Pepper. Only towards the end of the evening had he come out, tottering over to Steve.

"You're really small." He said. Steve, a notorious heavy-weight who was still sober after 5 bottles of beer, looked down. 

"I am." He said.

"Are those your drawings?" Harley asked, gesturing to the tattoos on various people behind him. Steve nodded and Harley had gasped. "Cool! Can I have one?"

Steve had smirked and pulled out his permanent marker. By the end of the night, there was a tiny arc reactor sitting on his chest, the same one that Tony had tattooed permanently there. 

"Bye Thor." Harley said and quietly slipped from the room. Thor knelt down by Peter's head and stroked his hair gently. Peter shifted and Thor somehow managed to smile.

"Peter, wake up." He whispered.

Peter sat up and wiped his eyes. He looked at Thor and scrunched his face. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I have to go. There's someone is in the hospital who needs me to there for me." Thor said gently. He sat on the couch and pulled Peter into his lap.

Peter looked back at Thor with watery eyes. "Will I have to go back to my uncle?" he asked. Thor shook his head.

"No! No, Natasha and Clint are going to be here." Thor said. He let Peter playing with his hand, his tiny fingers tracing the tattoos on his fingers. Peter bit his lip and then nodded. Thor smiled and stood up, swinging Peter so he sat on his hip. He went back into the bar room, and then dropped Peter off with Natasha, who picked him up and blew a raspberry into his neck, making him squeal with laughter.

Thor raced upstairs and packed a an overnight bag, coming back downstairs and running to the waiting car. He squeezed into the passenger seat. He was so large that he was bent practically in two. 

The drive to the hospital was silent, and despite what Betty wanted to do, which was speed, she knew that getting caught by the police would do Loki no good.

25 minutes later they arrived in the staff hospital car park. Betty quickly parked and both she and Thor jogged into the building. Betty went up to the reception desk. 

"I have someone here to see Loki Laufeyson." Betty said. The nurse looked up and frowned at Thor. Thor knew that he presented a somewhat contradictory image to his personality. He was very tall, and very broad, and covered in thick black tattoos. His hair was long and tied back, and his blue eyes were almost constantly narrowed against the suns glare.

"Is he family?" asked the nurse, eyeing Thor with distrustful eyes. 

Betty shook her head. "Lucy, you know that Loki's not got anyone coming for him. This guy," she gestured behind her at Thor, who was standing motionless, "he knows more about Loki than his own foster father."

Lucy sighed and sat back in her chair. "Go on then." She said, turing back to her computer. Betty turned and grind at Thor, who gave her a weak smile. Thor quickly followed Betty as she sped away. 

The Marvel Hospital was the only hospital in the city of Marvel. As such, it was huge. 

It took a good 10 minutes for then to reach Loki's room, and then they stopped outside the door. "He doesn't look good." Betty warned. "He was covered in blood when the ambulance got there, and he had a lot of open wounds." 

Thor nodded and hitched his bag higher. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

He nearly stopped.

Loki was lying flat on a bed, tubes everywhere. He was the colour of washed out milk, and covered in bandages. There was a breathing tube running down his throat, and both his hands were covered in plasters. The cupboard in the table beside open, with the contents of his bag in it. In a metal dish were all of his piercings.

Thor breathed out slowly and mad his way over. He set down his bag and sat down on the chair beside his bed. 

"Oh, Loki." He breathed. 

Loki didn't move. He was breathing slowly and regularly, his bird-like chest barely moving. Thor reached out and gently cradled Loki's hand, mindful of the needles poking out of it. The sheet was pulled down gently to his waist, given the hot weather, and Thor could see tiny spots of blood on the bandages covering his stomach. Loki's pale complexion only emphasised his bruises and the cuts on his face and chest.

Thor swallowed and blinked tears from his eyes. He had vowed to protect this boy, and, on the very night he needed to, Thor hadn't been there.

"It's not your fault." Betty said from the door. Thor raised blood-shot eyes to look at her. She was leaning against the door frame and looking at him sadly. "You had to go."

"If I'd been there..." Thor whispered, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"If you hadn't gone to get Peter, he might be the one in a hospital bed."

Thor closed his eyes at that thought and stroked Loki's thin skin. 

"Thor, don't blame yourself. Loki is alive and going to get better, I promise you." Betty said softly, coming into the room. She stood on the other side of the bed, looking down at the boy between them.

"What's going to happen to him?" Thor asked. Betty ran a hand through her loose hair.

"Well, he turned 18 in three months, and then he'll be able to access his inheritance."

"He can't stay with Mulligan. He can't."

"No. Tony and Pepper are looking to foster him for the remaining time, and then give him a place to stay. Bruce is on his way to Mulligan's to pick up his stuff, and then, when he wakes up, he'll actually have a safe place to sleep." Betty bent down and opened the lowest drawer, taking out Loki's battered backpack and putting it beside Loki, on Thor's side. "He's a smart kid." She said with a soft smile.

"I know." He opened the bag and took out the contents. Physics books, biology, mathematics. A dog eared copy of 'Good Omens'. Pages and pages of Loki's spiky handwriting, everything from homework to study plans to college applications, half filled out. 

"He wants to be a doctor." Thor said, looking at the college applications. 

"He's defiantly smart enough." Betty said. She leaned over and looked at the papers as well, smiling sadly when she saw a college application for Marvel College. It was the same college she occasionally taught classes at. Despite being small, it had an excellent pre-med course.

Thor released Loki's hand and sat back. He looked at Loki, breathing deep and slowly, artificially. His eyes didn't even move under their lids.

"I can't go." Thor said. Betty set down the application and nodded.

"I can get a bed in here." Betty whispered softly. She left the room, and came back in with some nurses carrying a fold-away bed with some blankets. They set up the bed beside Loki whilst Thor went into the bathroom, cleaning his face and brushing his teeth. Normally he slept naked, the nighttime temperature too hot to wear anything under the sheets, but because he was in a hospital, he wore boxers and a tank-top. He came out and slipped into the bed beside Loki. The bed was low to the ground, so all he could see was Loki's motionless on the bed.

Thor closed his eyes and somehow managed to drift off. In the bed above him, Loki lay, finally safe and protected by the only person in the world who loved him.

 

 

*********

 

 

Loki woke three days later, when Thor was in the shower in the en suite room. A nurse was busy taking Loki's tri-daily reading when there was a groan, and Loki opened pain-filled green eyes. The nurse was temporarily dumb-struck, and then, as Loki started to thrash in panic, dropped his board and ran to the door.

"He's awake!" he cried at the nurses station. Thor, hearing over the noise of running water, quickly washed the suds out of his hair and wrapping a towel around his waist. He came into the room and saw Loki crying at the ceiling, struggling weakly against the grip of the nurses.

"Loki!" he said and rushed over, trailing a puddle of water from his wet hair. Loki turned his head and whined high around the tube down his throat. "Loki, it's going to be alright. You've got to calm down." He gently laid a wet hand in Loki's arm, slightly worried at the cold feeling from the skin. Loki was still breathing harshly, chest covered in a cold sweat, but he stopped fighting and laid back against the pillows. He didn't look away from Thor, his eyes wide and tearful in pain and fear.

"Mr Odinson, you might want to get changed." A nurse leant over and said under his breath. By now that towel was starting to slip down his hips, and the nurses were only human. By the time Thor noticed, it had got low enough that the start of Thor's golden pubic hair was showing. It was an example of in how much pain Loki was in that he didn't notice this. His hands were twitching towards his stomach, and he could no longer contain his tears.

By the time Thor came back in, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, Loki was crying audibly, hands pressing into his stomach. A doctor had come into the room, and was trying to explain to Loki what they needed to do. He wasn't making much progress.

"Mr Laufeyson, we need to remove the tube from your throat. You need to stop thrashing." He said. Loki closed his eyes and kicked his feet weakly. Thor came over and leant over Loki, coming into his eye-line.

"Loki, calm down." He said in his deep, soft voice. Loki stopped thrashing and looked at Thor. Thor continued to talk to him as the doctor took the opportunity to gently tilt Loki towards him and summon a nurse. He explained what he was going to do.

"You've done this before, Loki." The doctor smiled gently. "On the count of three, one deep breath out." Loki nodded and braced himself on Thor's arm.

"One, two, three!" The doctor pulled at the same time as Loki heaved a breath out. The tube came out, and Loki immediately started hacking, trying and failing to curl up on himself. 

"You did so well, Loki." Thor said, smiling at him and handing him a cup of water. Loki tried to grip it, but his hands were shaking too much. He let Thor cradle his head and took little sips to soothe his throat. He then laid back and looked at Thor.

"I'm so sorry." Thor said. Loki shook his head. 

"You had to go." Loki croaked out. His throat was raw and he was in a lot of pain. His eyes were constantly watering from the pain, and, even though he had been in a coma, he was starting to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Thor whispered. Loki smiled at him and snuggled down into his pillow, Thor's fingers tangled in his black hair.

"Good things don't happen to me." Loki said with a devastating smile. His eyes closed and he turned his head to press his lips to Thor's palm. He remained there, breathing shallowly until he fell asleep. Thor couldn't move, shot clean through by Loki's last words. 

"Love..." Thor said, but couldn't finish his sentence. He released his hand and then pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead, feeling clammy cold skin under his lips. He then left the room, intent on finding the doctor.

He found him in the cafeteria, sipping on very hot coffee.

"Mr Odinson, I've been expecting you." He said. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair, disturbing the carefully regimented salt and pepper of his hair. "Sit down, I know you have questions for me."

Thor sat down slowly, giving Dr Strange a mistrustful look. The man dropped his smile and gave Thor an unnerving direct look. "I sense Tony Starks hand in this."

Strange nodded. "He has been quite vocal in his support for Loki."

Thor nodded. Strange put a second cup of coffee he had been keeping on the seat beside him in front of Thor. Thor sipped and then reached for the sugar packets, emptying 10 into his coffee and stirring. He took a longer sip and then sat back as well, regarding the doctor before him. 

"You're a neurosurgeon." He said. Strange raised an eyebrow but nodded. 

"I'm surprised you know who I am."

"You made a name for yourself in Chicago, so it was a surprise when you decided to move and practice in a city most people haven't heard of."

"I owe Tony Stark a lot." Strange shrugged. Thor frowned at him.

"Why?"

"He's my second cousin. I was in an accident a few years ago, nearly destroyed my hands. Tony...you must understand, I hadn't seen him since you were children. I didn't even think he knew I existed. But I was in hospital, contemplating my future career as nothing. Next thing I know, I'm having the best surgeons flown in from all over the world, the best physiotherapists. All paid for by Tony. He had been informed of what happened by Pepper, and came racing to help. He's a good man, underneath all of the bluff."

"I know." Thor said, smiling.

"So I was fixed, and then I was a surgeon again, but nothing felt fulfilling. So I asked Tony what he was doing, and he told me about Marvel, and how he finally felt at hime. So I came down, applied for a position and here I am."

Thor nodded and sat back. He thought of his boy, asleep in his room, and, for the first time since he had left Loki that evening, it all caught up. Thor put his elbows on the table and put his face into his hands. Tears started to trickle from his eyes and wet his palms. But his shoulders didn't heave, and he didn't make a noise. Strange tilted his head and looked at the biker having a minor breakdown in front of him.

"He's not had an easy life." Strange said eventually. Thor sniffed and leaned back, wiping his face on his arms.

"I got that." He said in a strangled voice. A thought occurred to him. "You told Loki that he'd done this before, when you removed his breathing tube."

Strange nodded slowly.

"What did you mean by that?"

Strange gave a small, sad sigh. "I know I shouldn't tell you, but you're going to find out anyway if I know Tony. Loki went into a coma when he was 13. His foster-father tried to kill him."

Thor felt himself go cold. He simply stared at Strange, feeling oddly detached. 

"He's going to need a lot of therapy." Strange said. He stood up with his coffee cup and walked away, clapping Thor on the shoulder as he went. Thor sat there for a long time, staring at the wall as he tried to get around the fact that Loki had nearly died when he was only a young boy. 

Thor managed to get himself together and wandered back to Loki's room. He spent some time at the door, staring at the boy lying in the bed. Loki had managed to curl up on his side and was sleeping with half his face pressed into the pillow. Every so often his breath would hitch in pain.

Thor sighed and started stripping off, putting his clothes in a neat pile at the end of his bed and settling down under the sheets. He was about to drift off when he heard a soft sigh and then Loki shifted on the bed, turning over and opening his eyes. "Thor." He whispered. 

Thor sat up and took Loki's offered hand. He sat on the edge of Loki's bed, and Loki shuffled himself painfully so that his head was resting on Thor's lap. "'m glad you're here." He mumbled. Thor ran a hand through the hair on the top of his head. He needed to get another haircut if he wanted to keep the woftail.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Thor assured him.

"What about the bar?"

"Natasha is looking after it. Don't worry."

"What about Peter?"

Thor sighed and leaned back against the headrest. "He had to go back."

Loki stiffened, and then winced. "I thought his uncle..."

"He has a social worker living with him at the moment." Thor said. He didn't like the situation, but he wasn't exactly the kind of man that adoption agencies allowed to adopt children. He was a biker, covered in blackwork, and he owned a bar. Even though he was the towns president for Bikers Against Child Abuse, most social workers (those he didn't know him), took one look at him and ran to the hills.

"He needs to be safe." Loki whispered. His eyes were fluttering as sleep crept up on him. "You can go...now..."

"I'll stay until you're better." Thor whispered back. He wrapped his arms around Loki and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and slipping off into sleep.

 

 

*********

 

 

Thor went home the next day, to get a proper nights sleep and have a decent shower. Tony had gone to the hospital to introduce himself to Loki and explain exactly what he was planning to do. Thor would have been worried (Tony was quite full on if you weren't use to him), but Pepper was going to be there as well. 

When Thor came down the next morning, his hair damp and curling slightly in the humidity, he found Steve and Bucky pouring over a manalia file on the bar.

"What's that?" He asked. He bent down to check the ice bucket, knowing that, as a Friday, his bar was about to get heaving.

"It's Loki's file." Steve said, mumbling around a sandwich.

Thor frowned and then stood up, facing them. Bucky looked at him with grave eyes.

"Isn't that illegal?" Thor asked. Steve shrugged and Bucky winced slightly. 

"Tony brought it over." Bucky explained when Steve didn't say anything. "Since the kid is going to be here a lot, he said we might as well get to know him."

"That doesn't mean that you can go prying through his personal life." Thor said, exasperated. He started wiping down the bar, preparing for tonight. Steve lifted the file and the plate when Thor came near him, but didn't stop reading. Bucky smirked at his tiny boyfriend and put down his glass, picking up his own club sandwich and taking a bite.

(Despite Tony routinely begging Bucky, Bucky still didn't have a prosthetic arm for his left side. He was perfectly happy being one handed.)

"Who made you the sandwiches?" Thor asked. 

"Darcy was here."

Thor frowned. "She was early."

"She's gone home. Exams coming up. Tasha said she's cover her shift." Steve said, finally looking up. He closed the file and then slid it towards Thor. "You're gonna want to read this. It'll help you understand your boy." 

Thor groaned. "He's not my boy. I do wish you lot would stop calling him that." 

Steve grinned at him. "Not gonna happen. You know, we know, heck, the _whole world knows_ that he's your boy."

"He's underage." Thor said, slightly desperately.

"Not for long!" Steve sing-songed. 

"He's not exactly in a stable emotional situation."

"Are you finding excuses for him or yourself?" Bucky asked, putting down his sandwich and picking up his beer. He took a swig, all the while grinning at Thor. Thor resisted the urge to throw the damp rag at Bucky. 

"Look, he's only just woken up from being shot. It's going to be ages before he's even close to ready for any kind of exploration, be it emotional, physical or sexual." Thor said. 

"Nice to see you've actually accepted your feelings for the kid. It's not like they were screaming at everyone or anything." Steve said under his breath. Thor lost the fight with his face and gave Steve a very dark look. Steve grinned back, unrepentant. 

"We gotta go, babe." Bucky said. He finished off his sandwich and stood up, stretching. His t-shirt listed up, exposing his toned stomach. Thor turned away, whilst Steve didn't bother, licking his lips at the wings Bucky had either side of his belly button. Everyone's tattoos, at least their newer ones, were all done by Steve. His business was very successful, and Bucky was perfectly happy being Steve's kept man, cleaning their apartment, cooking, and just hanging around. He kept fit, as he was proud of his body. The only time when he had fallen out of condition when when he came back from Afghanistan, and he had spent his days curled up in his tiny apartment in New York, depressed and in pain. It had taken the meeting of Steve at a bar and the subsequent relationship that had geared Bucky back into fitness. But he had lost a lot of weight, so it had taken time. It was lucky that he had Steve with him through it.

Steve finished off his sandwich in a few quick bites, and then leaned over the bar, clapping Thor on the shoulder. "He's a smart kid, he'll know what he wants soon enough." He said with a soft smile. He then got off his stool and followed Bucky out of the door. As Steve was the only person in that relationship with two working arms, he was the designated driver for their very small car. They only used Bucky's bike when they came to the bar in the evenings. 

Thor looked at the manalia file sitting in front of him, and he felt his hands twitch. He wanted to read it, he wanted to know Loki totally, so that, if there was going to be a relationship, he knew what to expect. But he also wanted Loki to tell him. It was the kind of trust he wanted to build with his boy.

He folded away the damp cloth and went into the back, intent on burying himself in paperwork.

Half a hour later he stormed back out, grabbed the file and went back in. He was only human, after all.

 

 

*********

 

 

He put down the file two hours after first opening it.

He didn't know exactly what he wanted to feel, but all he felt was numbness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor came by the hospital everyday, even if it was just for half an hour. He kept Loki up to date with the current situation of his attackers, as Natasha had contacts with the local police due to her witness protection and her own sly personality. The two men had confessed to everything, both knowing that they would be able to commute their sentences of they pleaded guilty. It did help that they had literally been caught at the scene.

The trial was scheduled for three months, and Loki would be testifying. 

Every time he came over, he saw Loki getting better a little bit every day. One week after waking, he was sitting up in bed, wincing whenever his stomach muscles moved. 

One day Thor came in, and Loki was sitting cross legged on top of the sheets. He wore a loose pair of sweatpants but no top, and his bandages practically melted in with his white skin. His dish of piercings was sitting in-between his legs, and he was gently putting them in. On the table next to him was a file containing the CV's of private tutors. Based on his high-school attendance, there was no way that Loki was going to be able to get into college that year unless he got one-on-one help. Tony was willing to give that to him, and Pepper had spent a quite afternoon with Loki, taking him all through the tutors they had selected.

Loki had been overwhelmed when Tony had come in one day and introduced himself, saying that Loki was going to be living with him now. Loki had been stunned, and Tony, feeling sympathy for the kid, had spent the day with him, getting to know his new foster kid. They had disturbingly same senses of humour, and got on very well, despite Loki being chronically shy and afraid. 

He even got on well with Harley, who thought that Loki's was the coolest thing since sliced bread. Loki had never had someone looking up to him, and found the experience both daunting and thrilling.

"Is that allowed?" Thor asked, settling down in the chair beside his bed and pulling out a magazine. Loki loved reading through motorbike periodicals, so Thor brought him as many as he could.

"I've asked. It's alright. I can't put in my belly button piercing, but the other should be fine."

Before Thor could process what Loki had said, he started to put his piercings in. It was quick, and flawless. Loki put his ear piercings in first, then his eyebrow ones. The one through his nose, the one through his lower lip and then Thor stifled a laugh when Loki went cross-eyes putting in his tongue bar. By the end, there were three piercings left in the bowl.

"What are those-" Thor began to ask when Loki started pinching his nipples. Thor's throat when dry as he watched Loki slide in a bar through his right nipple, and then a hoop through his left one.

Thor felt hot and cold at the same time, and, when he glanced down at his lap, he saw he was now supporting an erection. He crossed his legs, and, looking up, saw that Loki was now looking into a hand mirror, examining his piercings. He hadn't noticed that Thor was now aroused by him. 

Loki slowly put down the mirror and was now looking at Thor with solemn eyes.

"What's the matter Loki?" Thor asked gently. He was no longer aroused, and so deemed it safe that he could scoot closer to the bed. Loki fidgeted with his fingers and slowly tapped out a tune only he could hear. Thor reached over and took Loki's hands gently in his. Loki froze and looked at where Loki and Thor were joined. He slowly undid their fingers and put them palm to palm. Although Thor had broader palms and wider fingers, Loki had longer digits. They were nearly the same length.

"Loki?" Thor asked again softly. 

"I don't know what to feel." Loki finally said. He was looking at their hands' flexing his skeletally thin fingers slightly. He was now eating well in the hospital, but he had a long way to go before he was at a comfortable weight. 

"What do you think you should feel?" Thor asked. Loki didn't look him in the eye. Despite his piercings, he was still pale and occasionally sweating with the pain.

"I don't know. Angry, I guess, or in pain, or weepy."

"What do you feel now?" 

Loki shrugged. He stopped measuring their hands and intwined their fingers. He still wasn't looking at his face.

"Nothing. I feel nothing." He finally whispered. Thor lost the battle against himself and slid onto the bed, pulling Loki so that he lay against his chest.

"You're in shock." Thor said into Loki's wild tangled hair. Loki didn't move, except to sigh deeply and sink into Thor's chest. Thor could feel his sharp cheekbone through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. 

"I thought I would be able to feel something." Loki mumbled. He rubbed his head gently against Thor's chest, and Thor closed his eyes and thought of his grandfather naked. 

"Loki, you've just been through a devastating event. You nearly died, and you've not had the easiest life." When he said that, Thor froze. He closed his eyes slowly and breathed out, knowing that Loki had turned to stone against his chest.

"How much do you know?" Loki whispered. His fingers had stopped moved, and were instead gripping Thor's t-shirt tightly.

"About what?" Thor asked. His wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders and stroked cold skin.

"Me."

Thor drew Loki closer to his chest, and Loki leaned his head against Thor's heart, listening to the comforting beat. "I've read your file." Thor finally admitted after a long silence. 

Loki tried to curl up into a small ball, ashamed, but Thor's arm around his shoulder's prevented him from doing so. Thor reached over with his other hand the put his finger's under Loki's chin, drawing up that pointy, pale face until he looked into Loki's eyes. "It doesn't matter."

Loki snorted, trying to draw away. But Thor gripped his chin firmly. "It. Doesn't. Matter."

Loki sneered. "It doesn't matter that I had sex when I was 13? It doesn't matter that people think I killed my family? It doesn't matter to you that there must be something wrong with me, because there is no other explanation as to why I been bounced from home to home? It doesn't matter that I should be dead, but my  _carcass_ seems to want to keep living? it doesn't matter that I'm broken goods?"

"No."

Loki swallowed and blinked rapidly, trying to drown his tears. But one wild slowly down his cheek. Thor rubbed it away with his thumb and Loki sighed sadly, closing his eyes slowly.

Thor looked at the boy leaning into his hand, and his heart shuddered in his chest. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against Loki's. Loki was trembling, but he tentatively kissed back slowly. It was innocent and sweet, and Thor cradled Loki's head slowly. When Tho drew away after a long time, Loki tried to follow him, lips puckered and slightly red. He looked obscene, and so inviting that Thor shuddered himself with want. 

Loki opened his eyes. His pupils were blown, and he licked his lips slowly. 

"Loki." Thor rumbled lowly in warning. For the first time, a smirk flitted slowly across Loki's face. 

"Do I make you hard?" Loki leaned up and whispered. Thor groaned. 

"Yes." 

"How hard?"

Thor growled at Loki. "As hard as I've ever been before."

Loki grinned wide. "Want to do something about it?" He reached for Thor's cock, but Thor grabbed his hand a squeezed, bringing Loki up short.

"You're 17." Thor said.

"So?" Loki said, struggling to free his hand, and wincing when it pulled at his stitches. 

"You're underage."

Loki snarled at Thor. He wrenched his hand away and was about to pull back when Thor drew his up his chest to look him dead in the eye. 

"I will fuck you." Thor whispered harshly. Loki sucked in a deep breath. "The moment you turn 18, if you want it, I will fuck you so hard and deep you won't be able to walk. I'll keep you in my bed for a week, and will not let you leave for anything. You'll do nothing more but take my cock, and feel nothing but pleasure. But not until then." 

Loki gasped. He was incredibly turned on, and he shifted legs and pressed his erection against Thor's leg. "I want that." He panted. 

"Me too." Thor said. He braced his leg and felt Loki starting to rut against it. Loki panted hotly and licked Thor's neck, setting his teeth loosely against Thor's pulse and gasping harshly as he rubbed. Thor set his hand on Loki's back and stroked slowly. 

"C'mon, c'mon." Thor whispered into Loki's hair.

"Tell me I'm good." Loki rasped out. 

"You're my good boy." Thor said, letting his voice rumble. Loki gasped and rutted faster, starting to whine under his breath. "You're so good, so brilliant. You close?"

"Mmmh." 

"You gonna come?"

"Gonna...gonna come." Loki whined and then stilled, shaking as he came. 

"Good boy." Thor said and bit Loki on the ear. Loki screeched and came harder, groaning. 

When Loki finished, he slumped against Thor and then groaned, feeling uncomfortable in his shorts. "Gross." He complained, plucking this crotch. 

Thor chuckled, then laughed harder when Loki glared at him. Loki then shifted and got off of the bed, walking to the bathroom with spare clothes to wash off and change. Thor leaned over and picked up a CV, looking through it as Loki walked back to the bed. Thor moved over and let Loki curl up against his side, tucking his head against Thor's arm and closing his eyes.

"Read to me?" he asked.

Thor nodded and started to read the CV, listening to Loki's breath slowing down. Eventually, after about 10 minutes, Loki was sleeping against Thor, his face tucked up against Thor's arm and his arms wrapped loosely around Thor's waist. Thor let his left hand tangle into Loki's hair as he continued to read the CV's, sorting them into his own pile from best to worst.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki left on a Tuesday, and was safely ensconced in Tony's spare room within the hour. At first Loki slept, exhausted by the moving and the emotional upheaval. He had been half-convinced that the offer was simply too good to be true, and right up until he was in Tony's car, he expected Mulligan to stuff him into the trunk of his own car and drive drunkenly home, leaving Loki in the trunk until he remembered he was in there.

Instead he was led slowly into Tony's house, Pepper bringing up the rear with his tiny bag. 

"Welcome home Loki." Tony said, heading to the kitchen and opening a coke. One of the conditions of his adopting Harley was that he would give up drinking entirely. He hadn't touched alcohol since. 

"Wow." Loki said under his breath. He stopped and looked around. The house was not of a gargantuan size, the better to blend in, but it was better than all of the houses he had ever stayed in, his parents included. Behind him, Pepper smiled and touched him on the shoulder. Loki flinched and jerked back, immediately bringing his shoulders up to his ears and looking at Pepper thought lowered eyelids.

"It's okay." Pepper said. Loki looked away and walked further into the house. He entered the kitchen and found Harley at the island, doing his homework.

"Hi, Loki!" Harley said, waving and grinning. Loki smiled back and went over, ruffling Harley's hair. Harley whined and batted his hand away, but giggled. Loki stood in the kitchen, slightly at a loss. 

"You want anything to drink?" Tony asked from the fridge.

"No." Loki said, hovering by the island. His hands twitched and he swayed, starting to feel a bit sick and tired. Pepper, having come down the stairs after putting Loki's bag in his room, saw this and walked up to him. 

"Loki, do you want to see your room?" she asked gently. This time Loki didn't do anything, but turned glassy green eyes to Pepper and then nodded. Pepper nodded and put a hand on the small of Loki's back and gently guided him from the room. 

When Loki saw his room he froze in the door. "Loki?" Pepper asked.

"It's huge." Loki whispered. Pepper looked at the room. It was actually one of the smaller rooms in the house. They had converted one of the spare bedrooms, and had left it blank, not knowing Loki's likes and interests so they couldn't decorate it. They had managed to liberate all of Loki's books from Mulligans, and had bought an oak bookcase for all of them. The bed was a queen-size and was pushed against a wall, beside the large window. The sheets were dark green and 100% Egyptian cotton.

"I..." Loki said and then shuddered, putting his face into his hands. Pepper smiled sadly and put her hands on his shoulders, gently leading him into the room and sitting him down on the bed.

"It's alright. It'll get better." Pepper said softly. She rubbed his back, feeling the points of his spine through his thin t-shirt.

Loki tipped sideways slowly and went to sleep shortly after. Pepper slipped off his battered trainers and gently drew up the duvet to his chin. 

Loki slept for 26 hours, emotionally and physically exhausted. When he came down, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Pepper, Thor and Bucky were sitting at the island, the gangs accounts laid out in front of them. Baldur had been unable to do the accounts for this month, his wife Nanna in her final month of pregnancy, and Pepper and Bucky were helping Thor, each of them responsible for their respective other's finances. Although Stark Industries had their own accounting department, Pepper dealt with the day to day personal finances of Tony. Bucky had come back from Afghanistan and had gone to college after encouragement from Steve, leaving with a business degree. 

Loki froze in the doorway, staring at Thor. Thor stopped tapping his pen against the granite and looked back, smiling gently. 

"Hello Loki. Sleep well?" Pepper said. She stood up and went to the coffee maker, turning it on and pulling out a mug for Loki. She already knew that Loki had a slight coffee addiction, and thought that it was better that Loki had an addiction only to coffee, and not to anything else.

"Yeah." Loki mumbled. He limped to the kitchen island and sat down, wincing when his stomach muscles moved. He avoided Thor's eyes, feeling them burn into the top of his head. 

"Bucky Barnes." Bucky said, leaning over Thor and offering his hand, putting the pen behind his ear. Loki shook his hand slowly. "I'm a friend of Thor's."

"Are you part of the gang?" Loki asked. Bucky grinned at him.

"Yeah. Not a riding member, obviously," he shrugged his one arm, and Loki's ears turned red, "but Steve Rogers is my boyfriend, so I'm kind of an honorary member."

"You're not honorary member." Thor reminded him. Bucky stuck his tongue out and went back to the accounts. 

"Steve Rogers? He owns Shield Tattoo's." Loki said, slightly awed. He was saving up his money for many things, new clothes, a better bag, but he really wanted a tattoo from Shield Tattoo's. Steve was one of the best artists in the business, and he had been featured in magazines since the shop's inception. He was also affordable for almost everyone.

"Hmmm. It's his pride and joy." Bucky said, grinning. Loki went into full flush. Bucky was very handsome, and even though Thor had his heart, he felt that he was still allowed to look. Thor was watching this, and smiled when he saw Loki averting his eyes. 

Pepper placed a fruit salad in front of Loki, smothered in natural yoghurt. Loki's mouth watered, and he picked up a fork and started to eat. He loved fruit, and now he was able to indulge. 

"How's your stomach?" Thor asked. Loki shovelled his mouth full of strawberry's and didn't answer. "Loki?" Loki swallowed with difficulty.

"Fine." He finally mumbled. 

Thor set his accounts, now completed, aside and focused all his attention on Loki. Loki saw this and his face turned further red. Bucky was grinning unrepentant at the couple, and Pepper was leaning adjacent the counter where the coffee-maker was, watching the interaction between Loki and Thor. She was wholly encouraging of their relationship, but if Thor put his hands anywhere below Loki's waist before he was 18, she was going to publicly shave Thor.

And Thor knew this, and was appropriately scared.

Pepper caught Bucky's eye, and he packed up his accounts slowly and moved quietly with Pepper to Tony's study. Tony was out for the day, taking Harley to the local junk-yard so they could pull useful old parts out of piles of rubbish. They were working on a car together, something they had started the week Harley had been adopted and Tony was trying desperately to bond with the boy he had taken in.

Neither Thor or Loki noticed that they were now alone. Loki kept his head down, and Thor set his eyes on Loki's cheeks. The colour had now faded from his cheeks, but his hands had started shaking.

"Loki?" Thor said softly. He shifted closer to Loki, and Loki started shaking harder. "Are you in pain?"

"No." Loki murmured. He set down his fork and ran a hand through his hair. Thor stood up from his chair and walked to Loki, setting his hand on Loki's shoulder and rubbing his thumb gently against his pulse-point.

"Then what's the matter?" Thor asked softly. 

"I...this place...I..." Loki tried to say, but he shuddered and put his face into his hands. Thor sat down next to Loki and reached over, pulling Loki into his lap. Loki yelped slightly and then out his head into the space between Thor's head and shoulder, snuffling slightly into his neck.

"It's all a bit overwhelming, isn't it." Thor whispered into Loki's hair. It was soft and fluffy, and smelled faintly of coconut. He blew and the black strands shifted, and Loki shuddered when he felt the cool breeze across the bare parts on his head. 

"What am I going to do?" Loki finally said when he had calmed down a little bit. Thor frowned and ran his thumb hard down Loki's spine, feeling the knobs of the spinal column pressing against the thin skin and the t-shirt he was wearing. He knew exactly where to avoid, the exit wounds in his back were still healing and pulling together. 

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"I turn 18 in three months. I'll age out." Loki gasped. 

Thor shrugged. "So."

"How can I stay here when that happens? I don't have a job anymore. I can't pay Tony and Pepper back, even if I work for a hundred years."

"You think you need to pay them back." Thor asked, incredulous.

Loki pulled his face away and looked at Thor with red eyes. "Yeah." 

"Loki, at any point have Tony and Pepper indicated they want you to pay them back."

Loki nibbled his lip. "Well, no, but..."

"Then where has this come from?"

Loki widened his eyes. "It's Tony Stark!" He hissed. "He doesn't do anything for free! He's like capitalism in human form."

Thor chuckled and bounced Loki on his lap, causing him to squeak. "Tony is a good man. And Pepper is one of my best friends." Thor said. Loki shook his head, his hair sticking to his wet cheeks. "They won't toss you out the minute you turn 18, I promise you. They're paying for a tutor, getting you into a good school. They want you to have a future."

"They don't even know me!" Loki wailed.

"They know me."

Loki whirled around and looked at Thor with narrowed eyes. Thor looked back at him with a steady blue gaze.

"You told them about me." Loki finally said. Thor nodded. Loki closed his eyes and leaned his head back, sighing deeply and staring at the ceiling. 

"You're safe, Loki." Thor assured him. He wrapped his big arms around Loki's tiny waist and rocked them both slowly. "You're finally safe."

 

 

***********

 

 

"Are you sure this kid is 17?" Sam Wilson asked, sitting across from Pepper and Tony in a booth in Thor's bar. After reviewing the tutor's CV's with Loki, Wilson had been chosen as the most competent and most likely to understand Loki's unique situation. Wilson had spent the last few days with Loki, giving him tests to get a level as to what Loki was up to academically, and what he needed to focus on so Loki would be in good standing when he took his exams. He had called a meeting with Pepper and Tony when he got back the results. Loki was currently in the back room with Harley and Peter, helping them with their homework.

"Is there something wrong?" Tony asked, setting down his sandwich. 

Wilson shook his head. He reached into his bag and drew out Loki's test papers, pushing them across the table. Pepper looked up from her own sandwich and watched Tony with interest.

Tony read the papers and his eyebrows slowly rose to the top of his head. "Holy shit." He said softly. 

"You can see why I asked." Wilson said, laughing. He picked up his own sandwich and took a bite, closing his eyes at the sublime taste. Clint worked hard in the kitchen, and he served the best sandwiches in the area, crispy baguettes packed with flavour. Sam knew that this was going to become his go to place for food.

At the bar, Natasha and Thor were going through inventory, but when Tony whistled at the paper, he looked up, his glasses sliding to the end of his nose.

"I knew he was smart, but I didn't know..." Pepper said under her breath, reading over Tony's shoulder.

"He's like, MENSA beating intelligent." 

"He wants to be a doctor." Thor called over. Natasha frowned at him, but he ignored her increasing pointed jabs into his ribs. Sam leaned around the booth and grinned. He had met Thor earlier, and was easily bowled over by the affable man. The Thor that people met now was cheerful, boisterous and outgoing, as opposed to the morose and silent man he had been before he met Loki.

"He's certainly got the brains for it. I need to focus on Math, Chemistry and Biology with him, but I can't see that being too much of a problem for him."

Tony grinned and past the paper to Pepper so she could read it properly. At the bar, Natasha finally lost her temper and grabbed Thor's earlobe, digging her finger into the soft flesh. Thor yelped and struggled, but finally got back to the paperwork, pushing his glasses up his nose and rubbing his ear. 

There was a sudden squeal form the back room, and Peter came racing out of the door, laughing. Loki followed quickly, arms outstretched and fingers grasping.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE TICKLE MONSTER!" Loki cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peter screeched. He raced behind Bucky's legs, who had just come through the door. Bucky bent down and swung Peter up on to his back. Loki stopped and bent over, heaving and wincing as his belly protested. His wounds were still knitting together.

"You alright, Loki?" Tony asked. Loki wheezed and raised his hand in a thumbs up above his head, gasping for breath. 

"You okay kid?" Steve asked, coming through the door. Loki looked up and then went pale.

"You're Steve Rogers." He said between breaths. Steve flushed and Bucky laughed, walking to the bar and bouncing Peter with each step. Steve put a hand on Loki's shoulder and gently led him to a booth. 

"You gotta breath, kid." Steve said. Loki grinned and then coughed, and Natasha floated over with a glass of water, setting it in front of Loki and running a hand through his hair. Loki was slightly intimidated by Natasha, and didn't say anything.

"Cranberry juice on ice, please Tash." Steve asked. Loki didn't move, but put his face into his arms on the table and simply breathed. 

Bucky set Peter on the bar and tweaked his nose, causing Peter to giggle and swing his legs. He took the drink that Natasha handed him and went over to the booth, setting it down in front of Steve and sitting down beside him. He kissed Steve on the cheek and then looked at the kid opposite him.

"I'm Loki Laufeyson." Loki mumbled from the cradle of his arms. The pain in his belly was bad, but not excruciating, and he was sitting opposite Steve Rogers, someone who he desperately wanted to meet. He really admired Rogers and Barnes, having read about them in a tattooing magazine he had stolen when he had been walking back from school. Steve Rogers had been insurmountable odds in his life, illnesses that could easily of killed him, his father leaving him and his mother, meeting a random soldier in a bar and not knowing whether he was going to get punched or not when he hit on him. Luckily it had gone the other way, and within the week they had moved in with each other. They had left New York together, traveling until they reached a place that felt right. 

"Thor told us about you." Steve said. Loki looked up. His cheekbones were flushed, but his face was pinched in pain. 

"What did he tell you?" Loki asked. 

"Only that you worked at the gas station, and that you were in trouble."

Loki raised his head and looked at Steve. "Is that all?" he said slowly. Steve shook his head.

"We read your file. We needed to understand why Thor was so interested with you." 

Loki lost all of the colour from his face and his eyes became unblinking. "I...I..." He tried to say, but his mind was blank.

"You know you got friends here?" Bucky said. He looked at the boy in front of him, feeling nothing but sympathy. 

"Have I?"

"Yeah. All of us. You're not alone anymore." Steve assured him. He reached over to take Loki's hand, and Loki flinched. Steve's face dropped and he pulled his hand back.

"I don't think you're allowed to read my file." Loki said in a low voice. He was no longer feeling numb. Instead, anger was slowly and steadily taking it's place in his chest. He looked at Steve from underneath lowered black brows.

"It was our fault." Bucky could see what was happening with Loki, and knew that an explosion was imminent. The other's in the bar were oblivious, and Bucky knew that Loki needed to be calmed down before he exploded. "We wanted to know exactly what Thor saw in you, and when you got shot, Betty told all of us, not just Thor."

"When it became obvious that you couldn't live with your foster father anymore, Tony stepped up. He was already foster certified, he got the file from your case-worker."

"Piece of shit." Loki muttered, and Bucky laughed.

"Yeah, he's a real piece of work."

"Anyway, Tony was sorting things out here when he got a call from Harley's school, and he rushed out. He left the file, and told us that we could take a look, since you're going to be here forever."

Loki raised an eyebrow at Steve. "Forever?" he said dryly. 

Steve flushed red but held Loki's gaze. "However long you want. You're part of the gang now. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Really."

"For example, I have one lung."

Loki's face went blank, and he stared at Steve's chest as if he could see through it. Steve didn't mind. He usually got that reaction when he told people. Tony had even opened his shirt to look at the scar, causing Bucky to tighten his fist until the knuckles cracked.

"I ...wow." Loki finally said. Steve chuckled. 

"I can't run or do anything really strenuous. I had to have it removed after it collapsed when I got into a fight and they couldn't save it."

Loki went slightly pink and looked a bit ashamed. Bucky grinned. 

"That's...kind of awesome." Loki finally said. He was looking at Steve with a new found respect in his eyes.

"My turn." Bucky said. He rolled his shoulders and then fixed Loki with stern eyes. "I got an honourable discharge from the army."

"I kind of guessed that." Loki said.

"Yeah, the one arm kind of gives me away. But I got it blown off disobeying a superiors orders. Some of my men had been trapped behind the lines, and my SO, a dickhead named Rumlow, told me to leave them. I snuck out with the rest of my unit and managed to get everyone back, but in the process a guy stepped on a land-mine and I pushed him out of the way. I don't remember what happened, nothing of the next month. The next thing I knew for definite I was in New York, with Steve soon to be by my side and months of physiotherapy in front of me."

Loki twiddled his thumbs, feeling humbled by the men before him. He felt his anger dissipate, and now he was simply tired, both emotionally and physically. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, catching on the tie at the back of his head. He snarled suddenly and yanked it out, his hair fluttering down his face. He needed another cut if he was going to keep his current hairstyle.

"I don't know..." He mumbled and bit his lip ring, rolling it between his teeth.

"It's okay, kid." Steve said. He reached across the table and tapped Loki's hand gently. Loki looked at Steve's hand, tattoo's on the back and fingers, and felt a sudden swelling in his chest. Tears sprung to his eyes and he bent his head, trying to conceal the hitching breaths he was taking. 

"You'll be fine." Bucky said. He took a sip from his drink and leaned out of the booth, catching Thor's eye and nodded his head to Loki. Thor, having finished doing the inventory with Natasha, was spraying and wiping down the bar. Natasha was with Clint, getting her own sandwich. Thor set down his rag and came over, kneeling down beside Loki. In the booth opposite, Sam, Pepper and Tony were watching Loki slowly loose control. 

"Should we-" Sam asked to Tony, but he shot his head.

"That's the guy who's really taking care of Loki." Tony told Sam. Sam frowned.

"Him?" he asked askance. Tony nodded.

"Loki, it's alright darling." Thor soothed, taking Loki's hands and rubbing his thumbs across the knuckles.

"I'm so confused." Loki said between sobs. He felt overwhelmed. He hadn't really expected anything to change, even after he met Thor. But now he had tutors, he had friends, he had the possibility of a future and a relationship. This was too much for his mind to comprehend. He hadn't been so well off since before his parents had died. 

Thor gave Loki a smile and stood up, brining Loki with him and drawing him tightly to his side. Loki buried his head into Thor's ribs and started to sob louder. Thor hitched an arm around Loki's shoulder's and guided him to the back room. Harley had scooped Peter up and were both watching television, which Harley switched off when he saw Thor lead Loki to the couch with the blanket.

"I don't know what to do!" Loki cried. Big fat tears dripped from his chin, and Harley hoisted Peter onto his hip and moved out of the room, leaving Thor and Loki alone. Thor knelt in front of Loki and cupped his cheeks, thumbs wiping away tears as they fell.

"You don't need to do anything." Thor assured him. Loki didn't stop crying. He tried to bury his face into his hands, but Thor stopped him. Loki whimpered and sniffled, his hair sticking to his cheeks.

"I don't know what to think! I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" Loki wailed. His green eyes were rimmed with red, and Thor felt his heart break. 

"You don't need to think about anything but getting better." Thor assured him.

"But...but..."

"Loki, you're going to be alright."

Loki put his head into the space between Thor's neck and shoulder and screamed. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders and sat on the couch with him. Loki continued to scream, and Thor held him through it.

In the main room, Peter crawled onto Steve's lap and put his thumb into his mouth. "Why's Loki screaming?" he mumbled. Steve wrapped his arms around Peter and stroked his downy soft hair.

"Loki needs to get some things out before he can feel better." Steve said. Bucky was circling his straw round and round his glass, twitching every time Loki screamed anew. 

When Loki ran out of screams he slumped into Thor's lap. Thor leaned back and stroked his hair, fluffing the strands until their flew about in a non-existent breeze. Loki snuffled through his blocked nose and kneaded Thor's jeans. His subconscious recognised Thor's comforting musk, and he calmed down slowly. Loki modified his breathing to Thor's, letting himself sleep slowly into sleep. For the first time in a long time, his mind was calm and free of fear.

Loki went to sleep, feeling optimistic for the first time in years.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki spent the first two weeks of his release from hospital not really moving from the couch in front of Tony's. His stomach muscles were still healing, and he needed to be careful in case he did himself permanent damage. Sam would sit down on the chair opposite and Loki would pull the coffee table to himself, laying out his materials. He was eager to learn, and his enthusiasm for the subject had momentarily shocked Sam, who had (wrongly) assumed that Loki had fallen behind due to laziness. Loki would look forward to his lessons everyday, and Sam was caught up in his joy, gaining every time he came to the house and saw Loki sitting on the sofa, notebook laid neatly before him and cautious hope in his eyes.

Every night, after Sam had gone, Loki would eat dinner with Tony, Pepper and Harley. At first, Loki would sit next to Harley in near total silence. His would move his soft food around his plate, and visibly jumped whenever someone asked him a question. But slowly, a combination of Tony's forwardness, Pepper's intelligent questions and Harley's not so silent awe made him start to open up. Tony and Pepper made it obvious to him that they weren't going to replace his parents, but that didn't stop Tony from inquiring about Loki's interests or Pepper making him hot chocolate in the evenings.

Loki had been the youngest in his family, so having someone look up to his was a new experience. But Loki, who was ever adaptable, took it into his stride. He would sit with Harley in the evenings and help with his homework, spent hours on the Xbox, and watch the same movies. His cautious affection towards the boy was met tenfold, and before long Harley was coming to Loki with problems, whilst Tony and Pepper looked on in pride.

When Loki had been cleared by Dr Strange for gentle exercise, Sam, with Thor's permission, moved their study session to the bar. After seeing Thor with Loki, and watching the minuscule twitches in Loki's face whenever Thor was mentioned, he thought it would be cruel to keep them apart. Loki would shuffle in around midday, having got a lift from Tony or whoever was at the house at the time. Sam would already be there, materials already set out.

"Hello Loki." He would say with a smile. Loki would in turn give him a shy smile in turn and slide into the booth, where a glass of orange juice was already set out by Thor, Clint or Natasha. Half an hour later, Clint would come sailing out of the kitchen, blue plasters on his fingers and a grin on his face. 

"Sandwich and salad for you, Loki." He said. He gave Loki a salad everyday, everyone aware that Loki hadn't been able to achieve even one fruit or vegetable a day in the past, let alone his five. He would always give Loki a different sandwich for variety. Sam would also get a sandwich with fries, with different flavoured salts. 

Clint occasionally slid into the booth beside Loki, leaning over and reading whatever Loki was working on. Sometimes he would help out. He liked Loki, seeing a sly, spitfire personality beneath the beaten down exterior. 

Sam and Loki would work solidly from 12 till 6. Sam had to give Loki a break every 2 hours, otherwise Loki would work for the full 6 hours. Loki would walk around the bar, chatting with Thor or Natasha at the bar, or Bucky who would be sweeping or washing down the seats and the booths. Bucky wasn't allowed behind the bar, so he split his time between his job at the bar and his job as a receptionist at Shield Tattoo's.

When 6 o'clock came Sam would pack away his materials and then turn from educator to friend. He had developed a lasting friendships with Steve and Bucky, and whenever Steve closed the shop and drove to the bar, he and Steve would greet each other with hugs and manly back clapping. Bucky and Sam were both ex-service men, and it was obvious to Sam that Bucky had never seen a proper therapist. He would sit with Bucky in a quiet booth in the corner, and hash out exactly what Bucky was thinking. Several months down the line, Steve would quietly tell Sam that Bucky had stopped screaming at night.

Loki would install himself in the back room, with his homework or a book, and listen to the noise from the bar. He knew everyone, but for the first month, his crippling fear of people would keep him from talking. Usually Harley or Peter would join him, homework in hand, and he would sit with them, soaking in their affection and tentatively trying to give it back. Harley and Peter soaked in his clumsy attempts and would snuggle up to him, ignoring the way the bones initially pressed again their skin through Loki's clothes.

Sometimes someone from the gang would come into the back room, if only to see the boy that had their leader so gone. Loki liked Fandral, Volstagg, and he was the only person who could make Hogun laugh. But his relationship with Sif was somewhat cool, due to her supposed belief that Loki had stolen Thor away from her. She didn't see Loki often, and, even though she would put on smiles and laugh whenever she saw Loki and Thor together, her eyes remained cold. Loki saw this and narrowed his eyes at her, letting her know that, should she choose to go up against him, he would give back twice as much as he got. Thor saw the way the air crackled around the two of them and waited, sure something was going to give at some moment. But nothing happened.

Every day Loki got a little bit better. Soon he put in his belly button piercing, and when he felt it rub against his jeans, he felt a little bit better. Tony paid for a barber to come in a cut Loki's hair, choosing this time to shave one side of his head, and leave the rest to grow. The lop-sided look suited Loki, who let Natasha, Harley and Peter put plaits in it with brightly coloured ribbons. He soon tentatively introducing gentle cardio into his daily routine, getting up a little bit earlier and working out alongside Pepper. 

Sam was soon running out of things to teach Loki so he could do his exams, and so brought more complex materials so he could keep Loki amused. He helped Loki fill out and send college applications. He gave Loki as many books to read as he could, and occasionally ran with Loki when Pepper hadn't managed to in the mornings. 

With Clint, Steve and Tony, Loki learnt to drive, slowly working his way up and down the empty road outside of the bar. He quickly picked it up, and soon he was charged with the pick-up from school, Pepper sitting in the passenger side working. Peter's aunt had been unable to look after him anymore, so Phil Coulson was fostering him. Peter was spending more and more time with Thor, though, and Loki knew that Thor was desperate to adopt the little man.

It got closer and closer to Loki's exam time and Loki was getting more and more stressed. He hadn't had so much expectation on his shoulders since he had lived with the Christian couple. Thor found him at the edge of the large garden at the back of the bar, looking into the trees and absently chewing on the string of his hoodie.

"You'll wear your teeth out." He said, standing beside Loki. Loki was sitting on top of a table, and he jumped when he heard Thor.

"It doesn't really matter." Loki muttered, spitting out the string.

"You'd be surprised." Thor smiled at Loki in the dark, his teeth shining white. Loki gave a small smile back, and shifted over so he leaned against Thor's side. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki and rubbed his shoulder. 

"Why are you so scared?" Thor asked. He knew about Loki progress, how Sam was blown away with Loki's willingness to learn. He knew that Loki would ace his exams, go to college to become a great doctor. But it is up to Loki as to whether he would allow himself to achieve all that he wanted. Loki still had minimal self esteem, despite the months since his shooting and the positive people he had surrounded himself with.

"I'm just...this has been great, don't get me wrong." Loki smiled at him, flicking his hair over his shoulder. It was now down to his ears. "But...all of this," he gestured behind himself, towards the bar, "this is almost too much. For me, I mean."

Thor frowned and tilted his head, confused. "You know Tony had opened his home to you." This still continued to be a sore issue with Loki, but he was getting better.

"I know that. But..." Loki sighed irritably and ran his hand through his hair. "Just...since my parents, nothing in my life has gone right. Why should I expect this to go differently?"

Thor grimaced but leaned down and nudged Loki with his nose. "Because this time you have people around you who want you win." 

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Loki turned luminous eyes to Thor, whose heart clenched.

"Then I'll stick you behind the bar and watch people goggle at you. You'll pull in more tips than anyone else." 

Despite himself, Loki laughed. "Should I dance?"

Thor groaned. "I don't think the bar would be able to contain the amount of people wanting to see you if you decided to dance. But I don't run a strip club."

Loki stood up on the picnic table and wiggled his hips, laughing. Thor reached over and grasped Loki around the waist, pulling him to his chest. Loki wrapped his lags around Thor's waist and his arms around Thor's neck, stopping laughing and looking at Thor. Thor rocked gently on his legs and Loki swayed. 

"You'll be fine, Loki-love." Thor whispered. Loki gave him a small smile.

"Call me that again." He said, blushing slightly.

"Loki-love."

Loki sighed and rested his head against Thor's. Thor slowly walked back to the bar, adjusting Loki in his arms. Natasha glanced out of window and smiled, giving Thor a thumbs up and walking to inform Steve, Loki's ride for the night, that Loki was going to be a few minutes more. Thor walked to the back door and closed it with his leg. He tapped Loki's leg, and Loki unwound himself and got down. Loki still had a few more inches to grow, but everyone said that he was going to be as tall as Thor. As it was, he currently nestled under Thor's chin.

"You have to go home." Thor whispered, pressing his lips into Loki's hair. Loki nodded. 

"I don't want to." He said.

"I know." 

Thor stepped away and Loki brushed down his hoodie. He was about to leave when he leaned up suddenly and kissed Thor. Thor froze for a second and then kissed back, swiping his tongue along Loki's lips. Loki jerked and then opened his mouth, slowly letting his own tongue slip free. He touched it to Thor's and then retreated. Thor followed and gripped Loki's face. Loki's hands slipped to Thor's hair, pulling it out of it's bun and yanking the strands. Thor groaned and grabbed Loki's waist again, squeezing it. His hands slid lower, and Loki hiked himself onto the tips of his toes so Thor could squeeze his ass. 

"Mmmmmm." Loki groaned into the kiss and then retreated back, biting Thor's tongue gently. He released it and Thor leaned back.

"Minx." He growled at Loki. Loki gave him a cheeky grin and tried to kiss him again. But Thor released Loki and Loki fell back with a pout.

"Soon, Loki." He promised. Loki's expression cleared and he smiled back, pressing a kiss to Thor's chin and then walking to the main room, where Steve was waiting. He grinned very wide when he saw the flushed expression on Loki's face.

"Busy?" he asked. Loki ducked his head and his ears turned bright red. He followed Steve out of the door and slid into the back seat of his car, Bucky sleeping in the passenger side. He jerked awake and then grinned at Loki, who was flicking his hair in front of his face. 

"You go, man." He said. Steve snorted and finally Loki moaned and banged his head gently against the headrest in front of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki took his exams a week later, going into the local high school and sitting in a separate corner in the back of the room, writing away. Some of his classmates tried to get him to speak, recognising the boy they had tripped and bullied almost to the point of suicide. But Loki was a new person, and simply tied his hair back and ignored them. He sat in the playground under the trees and ate his packed lunch, a salad he had mad himself. His teachers watched him with wary eyes, remembering the broken boy he had been, and wondering what had happened to him to cause him to be able to look them in the eye. He was now fit, with enough fat on his bones to make him attractive rather than skeletal. Loki was an attractive boy, and now the girls followed him with their eyes, wanting him to look at them with his kohl smudged green eyes.

Loki went home every day, and would immediately go to his room and bring down his notes for his next test, sitting in the living room with Harley and studying hard. Everyone had agreed that Loki and Thor should be separate for the week of his exams, so he could concentrate. Harley would shuffle over, and Loki would sit on the floor beside him and study, head bent and eyes narrowed.

Occasionally Pepper would join them, going over the business of the day. Tony would join them eventually, and they would usually spend the evenings together. 

Loki went to bed each night with information running underneath his eyelids like computer code. But as the week went on, it got easier and and easier for him to go to sleep at night. He knew know that he had done all that he could for his examinations, and it was now in the hands of the markers.

His birthday fell 10 days after his last exam, and Thor, together with Pepper, Tony and the rest of the gang were planning a party for him. Loki wasn't really into huge celebrations, but he wanted someone to notice. He still wasn't the legal age to drink, but Thor was buying in bottles and bottles of juice. They were stocking up on hundreds of ham sandwiches, and, despite Loki's insistence, Clint was baking a cake.

(It should be noted that Loki didn't object that much. He hadn't had a cake since he was 10).

The morning of his birthday dawned bright, and Loki woke slowly, blinking his way back into the light. He smiled and slowly turned over onto his back, stretching slowly against the luxurious sheets. He gazed at the ceiling, thinking about his life during the past 3 and a half months. So much had happened during that time, he had barley had a moment to himself to process it all. He was lucky he had Thor, otherwise he thought he would have bolted. Change was scary, he knew this better than most, but having someone whom he trusted and who wanted him made this transition easier.

Loki lay in bed dozing for an hour, before he sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair. He saw an envelope pushed through the gap underneath his door. He stood up slowly and padded to the door, his boxer shorts barely clinging to his hips. He bent down and picked it up, opening it and pulling out the paper.

' _Loki,_

_The house it at your disposal. Tony, Harley and I have gone out for the day. We'll see you this evening, Bucky is picking you up at 7.30. Have a wonderful_ _birthday._

_Love_

_Pepper'_

Loki reached into the envelope and pulled out a £500 book voucher. Whilst other people may have groaned, Loki grinned. He had been given full reign to get whatever books he wanted, and so itched to get onto the house computer, Amazon at his fingertips.

Loki put the letter and the card on his bedside table and then opened the door, wandering through the house in his boxers with his hair still sleep tangled. He made his way to the kitchen and then rustled together his breakfast smoothie. He drank slowly, washed up, and then settled down at the island with the morning paper. He read slowly, swinging his legs. When he finished, he stood up and stretched. His stomach twinged and he patted the scar gently.

"Swim time." He said under his breath and walked to his room to get his swimming clothes. He changed and walked around to the back of the house, where Tony kept a heated pool out. Loki pressed a button and the lid slid back, the steam wafting in the air. Loki tied his hair back and dived in, grinning as the warm water slid past his sides. He struck out with slow, deep pulls, relishing the feel of the water. Being able to swim was something that he had learnt recently, with Natasha and Bruce's help. He loved it.

Loki paddled away happily for an hour before fatigue caused him to exit the water, letting the lid slide back and walking back to the house. He hopped into the shower and washed off the chlorine, then lathered himself and scrubbed. He washed his hair and then stepped out, pulling out his towel and wrapping it around his chest. Loki squeezed out his hair and then wrapped another towel around his head.

He sat down on his bed and opened his laptop (bought for him by Thor), checking his email. He saw that Steve and Bucky had sent him a joint email from the shop, and he smiled when he opened the video attachment and saw Steve and Bucky loudly wishing him a happy birthday, jumping up and down like loons. Loki then opened one from Natasha, one from Clint, two from Bruce and Betty and one from Sam.

There was nothing from Thor, but Loki didn't worry.

He dried himself and then slipped into his favourite clothes, skinny black jeans and a dark green shirt. He pulled on thin socks and slid into black boots, lacing them up. He brushed his hair and then walked downstairs, going to the front door and leaving the house. He locked the door and slipped the key into his back pocket.

Loki spent the morning wandering the woods outside of the house, kicking over sticks and climbing up into his favourite trees so he could look at the woods before him. When he climbed the highest he could, he leaned back and let the sun warm his face. It was near the end of June, and the warm air caressed his face and stirred his hair. One leg swung, and his fingers twitched and pulled at the bark between his legs. His thoughts were slow and pleasant, nothing dark intruding. 

He spent a happy few hours in the trees, before going back to the house to make himself a salad. He turned on the T.V and curled up with the bowl balanced on his legs, eating as he watched re-runs of Kitchen Nightmares. His ate slowly, wincing at the appropriate moments, and dug his toes into the plush fabric of the couch. His finished his salad and stretched out, resting his head on his arm. 

He felt...content. He knew he was finally safe, and so he allowed himself to fully relax, his eyelids fluttering lazily. The sun's beating in through the windows, and slowly the shadow moved across the room. Loki dozed, half in a dream but aware of his surroundings. After a couple of hours he roused himself and went to the kitchen to wash up. He hummed under his breath, swaying his hips to the beat and tapping his bare feet not he floor. 

He finished and went up to his room to pack. He pulled everything he might need for an overnight stay. As he pulled out briefs, he felt a little flutter of excitement in his belly as he thought about the night ahead.

Thor had made a promise. He was now old enough to collect.

He lay on his bed, pulling out a book and reading happily until 7.30 came about. He was stretching and putting on his boots when the doorbell rang. He swung his bag over his shoulder and raced down the stairs. 

"Hi Bucky." He said, smiling. Bucky grinned back.

"Happy Birthday Loki." Bucky held out his arm and pulled Loki into a hug. Loki hugged back, finally comfortable with other people that he could show affection to other people, other than Thor. Bucky let him go an pulled out an envelope, handing it to Loki with a grin. "From me and Steve."

Loki opened the flap and gapped. "No way." He breathed. It was a gift certificate for Shield Tattoos, full price off of his first tattoo. Loki nearly jumped with excitement, but he was now an adult, and so merely gave Bucky a swift kiss on his cheek and raced upstairs to deposit it on his table, beside his computer. He came downstairs to find Bucky was putting his bag in the back seat.

"Hop in." Bucky said. Loki got in the front seat and sat back, tapping his fingers against his legs in excitement. Bucky started the car and drove out.

"So it's tonight, huh?" Bucky said. Loki nearly choked on air.

"I...um..."

"Everyone knows. No need to be ashamed." Bucky said, looking at Loki out of the corner of his eye and smiling now, softening his features.

"Everyone?" Loki asked softly. 

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like Thor's been talking or anything, but you've packed a bag, and Thor's more or less claimed you. Is that...Thor pretty crazy for you man." 

"I should hope so." Loki said sharply. He bristled, and his eyes narrowed. "I love him."

Bucky released an internal breath and relaxed, tapping fingers against the wheel. "We love Thor. None of us want to see him get hurt. And if you weren't as serious about him as he is about you, I would have turned the car around." 

"Thor is...huh." Loki leaned his head back and looked through the skylight. "I do love him." He assured Bucky.

"I know."

"Then why the nth degree?" 

"It's probably the closest thing to the shovel talk you're ever going to get."

Loki sat back and pursed his lips, thinking. Finally he turned to Bucky and said "Thank you. For looking out for him. But you really didn't need to."

"Just making sure." Bucky was grinning again.

They drove to the bar, chatting about everything but the upcoming party. Bucky drove into the car park and shut off the car, climbing out and pulling out Loki's bag. "Go inside." He said, winking at Loki. Loki grinned back and opened the door to the bar.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone cried and opened poppers, tissue streaming everywhere. Loki laughed. 

"Loki, Loki, Loki!" Peter said, racing up to him. Loki grabbed him and swung him onto his back, where Peter gripped his shoulders and giggled into his hair. Loki smiled at everyone but sought out Thor. He was sitting at the bar, a beer in his head. His own eyes were burning into Loki's and despite himself, Loki blushed.

"Aww, look at him." Tony said, and Loki ducked his head. Natasha come over and grabbed Loki's arm, dragging him over to the buffet table that had been set up. She shoved a champagne glass of orange juice into his hand. Loki smiled at her a took a sip, and everyone took it as their cue to mingle. Loki slid Peter from his back and accepted a handshake from Clint.

"Thanks for helping with all this." Loki said.

"Hey, it wasn't a problem." Clint grinned and pushed his hair back from his face. Natasha shoved a beer into his hand and smacked a loud kiss onto his cheek. Loki sipped his juice and turned back, watching as Betty weaved her way through the crowd.

"Happy birthday!" she cried and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had been his advisor when is came to his choosing which medical college he wanted to go to. He wanted to remain in Marvel, studying at the hospital than had saved his life, but Betty had convinced him to keep his options open. She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a wrapped book. "To help you."

"We don't know whether I passed or not." Loki murmured. 

"Oh, Loki." Betty waved her hand. Bruce smiled at him over her shoulder, and Loki swallowed. "I know you passed. There could be no other option." 

Loki shrugged and put the present on the table, where there was a small pile sitting at the end nearest to the bar. Everyone had chipped in, wanting to let Loki know that he was fully accepted. He took a sip of his orange juice and weaved his way through the crowd, accepting congratulations from various people. He eventually made his way to Thor, who pulled out the stool next to his.

"Loki-love." He murmured under the crowd. Loki's ears flushed and he grinned, wriggling on his seat.

"Hello, Thor."

"18 finally."

"Yeah." Loki swung his legs slightly. "18."

"Many happy returns."

Loki smiled at him and leaned over, kissing Thor on the cheek.

"YAY!!!" They both heard and jumped, looking to see Fandral and Volstagg bumping fists. Thor laughed and stood up, slapping them on their their shoulders. Loki settled back against the bar, watching his friends ( _his family_ ) laugh and enjoy themselves.

The evening continued, and everyone got looser and looser with the flowing alcohol. Before Loki had arrived there had been a discussion as to drinking limit, and everyone had agreed to a limit of 4 drinks each, so they would be buzzed but not completely plastered. They were conscious of the fact that the birthday boy himself wouldn't be drinking, and Thor was convinced that Loki never would, his time with Mulligan having sullied any good association he might had ever had with alcohol.

Loki moved about the room as the sky darkened. He occasionally carried the small children around, Peter on his back, Volstagg's little girls on his hips as their eyes sank lower and their thumbs crept into their mouths. He nestled his nose into their hair and breathed in their soft scent. Thor would always keep Loki in the corner of his eye, watching him move around. This scrutiny didn't go unnoticed, and as midnight drew closer and closer, people started making noises about leaving.

"Got work tomorrow." Bruce said, stretching. His shirt rode up, exposing a surprisingly toned stomach, and Betty licked her lips. She stood up and snuck her head around his waist, grabbing one of his ass cheeks and giving it a firm squeeze. Bruce choked and squeaked.

"Careful there." Sif laughed and leaned back. She was grabbing a ride with Fandral and Hogun, and was pretty drunk. 

"Oh, I don't need to be careful." Betty flashed a wide grin and all but dragged Bruce out of the door. Natasha and Clint had already gone, Volstagg had left first with his own children, and Steve was slumped against Bucky, humming softly and playing with his empty sleeve. Bucky was the designated driver and was keeping a weather eye on everyone.

"Think we out to move out." Bucky finally send when the room emptied further. The only people left were him and Steve, Tony, Pepper and Harley. Bucky stood up and then put an arm around Steve waist, guiding him out of the door. Thor was outside with Sif and the others, making sure that they were alright. 

Loki was behind the bar, putting away drinks when Tony came over. He looked up and then averted his eyes, chewing his lip in nervousness. 

"You gonna stay behind?" Tony asked. Loki nodded. "You know what Thor wants."

Loki glared. "I'm not a fucking idiot."

Tony raised his hands in surrender. "I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"I'm not a virgin."

Tony shrugged. "I never said you were. Just want to make sure you're safe."

Loki released a slow breath. "Yeah. But thanks anyway."

Tony clapped him on the shoulder and then moved away. Harley was practically asleep on his feet, swaying against Pepper. They left, followed by Bucky and Steve who waved at him. 

Loki breathed out slowly as he observed the empty bar. He wiped down the bar one last time and then picked up his back, slipping into the back and up the stairs. He had only been up here twice, yet he knew the way like the back of his hand. He fished out the spare key Thor had given him months ago and opened the door, slipping inside and closing the door. He leaned back against the wood and closed his eyes, for some reason suddenly feeling incredibly emotional. His breath hitched and he whimpered, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

"It's alright, it's alright." He whispered to himself. Opening his eyes, he quickly went to the bedroom and put his bag on the bed. He pulled off his boots and socks, flexing his toes and letting them sink into the soft carpet. He flicked on the lights, and then went into the small kitchen, turning on the stove and putting the kettle on to boil. 

He mentally went through his bag, reminding himself that he had packed condoms and lube. 

He was ready.

 

 

************

 

 

Thor waved off Bucky and Steve, and then turned back to the bar. On the top floor he saw that the lights to his flat were on, and he felt his stomach swoop as he knew who was in there. 

He had promised Loki, but now he was facing the reality of his promise, he was feeling a bit nervous. Nervous, but at the same time incredibly turned on. Already he was tenting his jeans, and so he strode back into the bar, locking up and doing his usual walk around. He smiled when he saw that Loki was wiped down, and so turned off the lights and went upstairs. He saw the light on from under his door, and he opened it slowly, peeking around to his kitchen.

Loki was filling up two mugs full of tea, swaying to a beat in his own head. His feet were bare, and his long pale toes tapped the granite.

"Hello Loki-love." He rumbled. Loki turned and gave him a shy smile.

"I thought you might like tea." He said, gesturing to the mugs. He had kept his black, and filled Thor's with milk and an almost obscene amount of sugar. He handed it to Thor, making sure that his fingers grazed as he drew away. 

"I'd love some." Thor took a sip, smiling when he tasted it. Loki had got it exactly right. 

Loki settled himself against the counter, drinking his own as he watched Thor through lowered eyelids. Thor came and leant next to Loki, touching his hip with the boy's. Loki flushed a deeper red but didn't move. 

They stood side by side drinking until Thor said, quite suddenly, "How hard are you?"

Loki was lucky he didn't choke, but blanched and set down his empty mug behind himself. He picked up Thor's spare hand and put it between his legs, letting Thor feel for himself. Thor hummed with approval and set down his own cup, gently squeezing Loki's cock and balls. Loki gripped the counter and tipped his head back, moaning.

"So hard." Thor rumbled and he rubbed. Loki's knees quivered. "Are you always so responsive?"

Loki nodded. "Uh-huh, uh-huh." He said between rapid breaths.

"Are you going to come?"

"I...I might." Loki bit his lip, staring up at Thor. Thor reached stepped in front of Loki and unzipped his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down. Loki stepped out of them and Thor shoved them into the corner. His cock stood tall, bobbing softly with each deep breath, and Thor licked his lips when he saw the tip was already slick with pre-come.

"Do you want to come?" Thor asked. He leant down and whispered into Loki's ear. Loki jerked.

"I don't know." Loki whimpered. Thor frowned. 

"Why?"

Loki blushed. "Later..." Thor laughed.

"You're young. You have a good refractory time." And with that, he licked his palm and wrapped it around Loki's cock. Loki yelped and arched back, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

Loki felt good in his palm, hot and velvety. His ran his thumb along the vein, and Loki groaned in his chest.

"I don't mind if you come. I want to see it." Thor knelt down and continued stroking, relishing the noises that Loki was making. Loki's hips were jerking minutely, and his legs were starting to shake.

"Thor, I'm...gonna...move away..." Loki said, unable to stop himself. He felt the pressure build in his stomach, and beneath Thor's hand, his balls started to tighten. Loki breathed in deeply, looking at Thor. Thor grinned at him and dipped his head, kissing Loki gently on the vein. 

"Ah!" Loki exclaimed and started to shake, coming hard. His breath hitched and he whined, knees about to give way. Thor milked him gently, watching it splash in his shirt. Loki's breath continued to hitch, and eventually he started to whimper, becoming too sensitive for Thor to touch. Thor released him and Loki's legs gave way, causing him to clump on the floor. Thor laughed and licked his hand clean, causing Loki's eyes to pop.

"Um." He said. He was suddenly feeling bashful. He closed his legs and brought them to his chest. 

"Shy?" Thor asked. He grasped Loki around the shoulders and brought him close, forcibly parting Loki's legs and nestling him into his lap. Loki gasped when he felt how hard Thor was.

"That's all for you." Thor said, biting Loki's ear. Loki yelped and then slapped him on the chest, grinning.

"Horny bastard." He groaned. Thor stood up suddenly and brought Loki with him. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and his arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck and sucking. 

"Are you a vampire?" Thor said, wobbling his way to his room.

"In a past life." Loki murmured against his skin. He licked the sweat, and then grunted loudly when Thor released him and bounced on the bed. He smoothed his hands over the cotton sheets and then stripped himself of his shirt, finally down to his skin. The marks on his back and stomach gleamed in the light, and Thor momentarily froze when he saw the pink starburst neatly above Loki's belly button.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked. Loki looked down and shrugged.

"Sometimes." He said, poking it. He winced and then looked up. Thor was taking his t-shirt off, and Loki licked his lips when he saw the abs being revealed. He leaned back on his elbows and spread his legs. He was getting hard again, and now it was Thor's turn to lick his lips.

"I was right. Refractory time." Thor grinned. He finished taking off his shirt and stripped himself of his jeans. He was commando underneath, and Loki's draw dropped when he saw Thor's cock.

"Are you part horse?" he gasped. Thor laughed and climbed onto the bed, hovering over Loki and bracketing him with his arms. Loki widened his legs further and rolled up, touching his cock with Thor's. The heat and feel of him caused Loki to whimper loudly and jerk away.

"I thought you said you weren't a virgin." Thor said, rocking his hips down. Loki couldn't move away, and threw his head back when he felt Thor rub against him.

"I'm not." He said as indigently as he could. It didn't carry any heat, as Loki was alternatively twitching and sighing whenever his cock was rubbed.

"The why the bashfulness?" Thor grinned. He lay down on his side and turned Loki over, so now he was rubbing against Loki's lower back. Loki groaned and pushed his bottom back.

"Haven't had sex since I was 13." Loki mumbled into his arm. He continued to rub, groaning when Thor's cock slipped between his cheeks and rubbed against his hole.

Thor stopped rubbing and went still, processing what Loki had said. "You had sex when you were 13?" he asked, voice slightly high with disbelief.

Loki froze. He lowered himself to the bed and started to curl up, but Thor's arms prevented him.

"Loki, I don't care that you've had sex. All I care about is that you weren't taken care advantage of."

Loki shook his head. "No, I wanted it. I told you this, remember?"

Thor closed his eyes, but leant down and nuzzled Loki's cheek. "I know, and I don't care. I don't care." He lowered himself and rubbed harder against Loki, who groaned and started to rub back. Thor reached over and opened his bedside table, fumbling around until he grabbed the condoms and lube he had stored there earlier. Loki looked up and then whined, using strength to push himself up and under Thor's arms. Thor flipped over and grunted in surprise, widening his eyes at Loki now sitting on his chest. His cock bobbed with each breath and he grinned as he leaned downward.

"You're trapped." He whispered against Thor's lips. Thor released the condoms and lube beside his head and grabbed Loki's hips, dragging him up and down his stomach. Loki's chest was turning redder and redder as the blood in his body fought a battle between his brain and his cock.

"A most worthy foe, you are." Thor said. Loki groaned when he felt the vibrations run through his body, and he rolled his hips and slammed his mouth against Thor's. Thor immediately opened his mouth and Loki's tongue licked furiously, almost seeming to draw every taste out of Thor. Thor kissed back, trying to gentle Loki but running his hands up and down Loki's back, fingering his raised scars. Loki tore his mouth away and moaned loudly when Thor ran his thumb down a particularly big one.

"Sensitive." He gasped. Thor grinned at him and rubbed harder. Loki moaned louder and arched his back, the mixture of pain and pleasure driving him wild. He continued to roll his body, latching his teeth into his lower lip so he didn't deafen himself or Thor. Gritting his teeth, he reached over and grabbed the lube, pushing himself upwards suddenly and opening the bottle. The pop of the lid made Thor stop, and he looked up at Loki.

"You need help?" he asked.

Loki held up a hand, and then grasped Thor around the wrist and brought their hands together. He compared their fingers and then rubbed against Thor's cock, considering. 

"Yeah." He said. He squirted some lube onto Thor's fingers and then reared up, brining Thor's hand to between his legs. Thor leaned up on his elbow and ran his hand along Loki's perineum, causing Loki to shudder.

"Ah...cold..." he muttered, but held still at Thor found his hole and rubbed, causing Loki to yelp loudly.

"It really has been a long time." Thor said. He continued to rub, and eventually Loki loosened enough for Thor to slide in one finger. Loki almost immediately clenched.

"Just...just give me a minute." He said under his breath. His hand continued to push against Thor's chest, and Thor ran a hand up Loki's own chest, tweaking his nipples and causing Loki to shudder even further. Loki was drenched in sweat, his hair sticking to his neck and face, and was staring to drip off his chin and nose.

Thor started to move his finger in and out, and Loki mewled, his breath hitching. He was loosening up again, and soon Thor was ready to put in a second finger. Loki groaned and started to rock back, his breath stuttering as he started to feel full.

"More." He said through gritted teeth. Thor grinned up at him and added a third finger, causing Loki to throw his head back. His hair was starting to tangle and he raked a hand through it, gripping to try and ground himself. He looked so wanton, Thor felt his throat close up with lust, and he gave a particularly strong shove with his fingers, nearly bucking Loki off.

"Oh God!" He cried, and forced himself down. Thor's fingers hit his prostrate, and Loki gasped, eyes shooting open as his cock wept harder. 

"Nearly there." Thor assured him. Loki growled at him.

"Now."

"No." Thor said and caressed Loki's hip. His thumb dipped into the hollow caused by the bone, and rubbed gently. The skin was slick and warm, and Thor pressed into the flesh, causing the skin to turn red.

Thor slowly added a fourth, and Loki cried out. His legs were now shaking, and he was panting like he had run a marathon. Sweat was now rolling down his back, and pooling in the dimples above his buttocks.

Thor soon judged Loki ready, and withdrew his fingers. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on, slicking himself up. Loki positioned himself, and then, with Thor holding his hips, lowered himself down.

"Christ!" He swore. He rocked slowly and leaned forward again, fingers idly caressing Thor's nipples. Thor himself was trying not to move, the slick heat almost too much for him.

"Loki..." He said. "Loki..."

"Mmmmm, feels good." Loki gave Thor a wicked grin, rolling his hips to take more of Thor inside. Thor gasped, and gripped Loki's hips harder, causing Loki to slowly bruise.

"Tight." Thor groaned.

"You're big." Loki leaned down and kissed Thor, stilling himself when he felt Thor bottom out.

"You might give me a complex." Thor smiled up at Loki, and Loki smiled back. He leaned up and stretched his arms above his head, shamelessly displaying himself for Thor's benefit.

"Wanton creature." Thor groaned. He jerked his hips up, almost bouncing Loki off. Loki straightened himself with a laugh and leaned back, placing his hands on Thor's thighs and bracing his own legs against the bed.

"You ready?" he asked. Thor nodded and lay back, content to watch Loki do all the heavy lifting.

Loki lipped his lips and started to move, causing both men to groan loudly. Loki bit his lower lip and started to speed up, the muscles in his thighs flexing and movies. Thor put his hands behind his head, watching Loki's face slowly turning red. He occasionally rolled his own hips, causing Loki to let out delicious sounding moans.

"You...look...too controlled!" Loki ground out between thrusts.

Thor grinned but didn't say anything. He was afraid if he spoke his voice would come out pathetically high. It was only his iron will that was presenting the image of supreme self control. In fact, all he wanted to do was grab Loki and hammer him into the ceiling.

"Have...to...work on...that." Loki said. He suddenly leaned forward, placing his hands on Thor's chest and starting to play with his nipples. The angle of change felt incredibly, and Thor's cock was nailing Loki's prostate with each thrust. 

Thor lost control and groaned, his arms coming up and tangling themselves in Loki's hair. He pulled Loki down for a kiss, and their tongues for for dominance as Loki continued to move. But Thor was soon moving as well, the tight heat of Loki almost too much for him. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulder's and held him close, rubbing their nipples together and causing the sweat to pool.

"Hhhnnnnn." Thor groaned. Loki bit deep into his shoulders and now it was his turn to pull at Thor's hair. Even with Sigyn it hadn't been this good. His hole was sucking Thor's cock in greedily, and he had never felt this full in his life. He rubbed his face against Thor's, revelling in the scruff and sighed, a feeling of contentless twining himself in his chest. 

"You feel so good." Thor whispered into his ear. Tears sprang to Loki's eyes and he buried his face into the place between Thor's neck and shoulder. Thor rubbed a hand soothingly down his back, gentling his thrusts until they were barely there. "You're such a good boy. So beautiful, and you look so good spread out on my cock."

"I am?" Loki asked softly.

"Very beautiful. So pretty." Thor drew Loki's head out from it's hiding place and looked at him. Loki's green eyes were swimming and his cheekbones were bright red. He gave a tremulous smile and Thor kissed him again, gently this time. With a sudden heave Thor turned them over, once again bracketing Loki with his arms. The angle changed again, and Thor slipped out. Thor groaned at the loss of sensation and then looked down at his boy. Loki put his hands on his face, the scrutiny causing him embarrassment.

"Don't hide your face, Loki-love." Thor said. He leant down and ran his nose along Loki's hands. Loki's fingers opened and an eye peeked out. "There you are." Thor grinned at him.

"Get in me." Loki said and reached down, gripping Thor and bringing him back into his body. Both groaned at the feeling, and Thor bent down and tugged Loki's nipple ring with his teeth.

"With this ring, I thee wed..." He murmured. Loki froze.

"Ah..." Loki squeaked.

"In a while." Thor promised and started to move again. Loki's hips rose and he groaned. Thor started to thrust harder and harder, the headboard banging against the wall.

"Oh...God!" Loki cried out, arching his back. His hands were gripping Thor's shoulders, and it was all he could do to hold on. He wanted nothing more than to come, and he panted this out, causing Thor to grin maniacally at him.

"Not until I say so." He groaned. Loki hissed at him.

"I'll be...worn away by...that...time!"

"No you won't, Loki-love, not if I can help it." Thor said. He licked a line between Loki's nipples, up to his throat. He nipped the skin and rocked, tasting the salt of Loki's sweat. 

"Thor, I can't hold back." Loki said quickly, feeling the pressure build up in his groin. He wanted so badly to come, but he remembered what Thor had said and was trying with all his might to resist.

"It's okay." Thor murmured and a hand went to Loki's cocked, pulling it and rubbing the head. Loki whined loudly and shot a hand to Thor's, closing around the wrist and squeezing.

"I wanna...I wanna..." Loki whispered, his chest heaving. His hole was starting to contract, and his eyes were rolling in his head. 

"I know." Thor said and then he leaned back, pulling himself out of Loki and ripping off his condom. He started to pull, and Loki leaned up on his elbows, watching and licking his lips. 

"Loki..." Thor groaned and hunched over, starting to come. He painted Loki's stomach, and Loki writhed as he felt it.

"It's hot." He said, almost in surprise.

"I'm glad your not cold." Thor said, finally stopping. He stopped pulling at his cock, and then leaned down, taking Loki in hand. Loki gasped and thrust up.

"I..."

"You can come now." Thor said. He bent down and kissed Loki, and Loki rubbed himself along Thor's palm. Thor ran a thumb hard along the vein, and Loki squealed into the kiss. "Come now, come." Loki arched his back and started to shudder, coming hard. His seed mixed with Thor's along his belly, and Loki accidentally bit Thor's lips quite hard. Thor ran his tongue along his lip and tasted the iron, grinning.

Loki finished and lay back, spent. Thor gently lay down next to him and slotted his arm behind Loki's shoulders, bringing him to his chest and laying his head down on his chest. Loki sighed deeply and snuggled close.

"I need to clean up." Loki said after a while.

"Stay here." Thor whispered. He pressed his nose into Loki's hair and breathed. The shaved side of Loki's head rubbed against Thor's throat, and it was so soft. 

"I love you." Thor said. Loki squirmed and then settled his head against Thor's heart.

"You saved my life." Loki said softly. Thor knew what Loki had meant and held him tighter. Loki closed his eyes and breathed slowly, taking in Thor's unique smell.

He was happy. He was finally happy.

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

 

Loki rumbled into the bar's courtyard and switched off the bike. He stood up and pulled off his helmet, smoothing down his hair and pulling the tarpaulin over the bike, keeping it safe. He put the hemet under his arm and strode into the bar.

"Hi Loki!" Peter said, bouncing in his seat at the bar.

"Hi munchkin." Loki replied, smiling. He came over and kissed Peter on the cheek, causing him to giggle and blush. The bar was empty, as everyone was coming later for Steve and Bucky's engagement party. "Is Thor in the back?" he asked. Peter nodded and went back to his homework.

"Have you cleaned your room?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow. Peter cringed. "Peter..."

"I don't want to." Peter sulked.

"Peter, go and clean your room." Loki said, pointing. His face was now stony and harsh, and Peter started to frown back.

"You're not my dad." He muttered.

"No, I'm your mother." Loki replied. Peter slid off his stool and Loki patted his bottom, causing him to hurry. Loki smiled after him and went into the back room, hanging the helmet off of the coat rack and taking off his bag. He rolled his shoulder and leant over Thor's shoulder, staring at the computer screen.

"Beloved." Thor said, tapping away. He tuned his head and kissed Loki's cheek.

"How are you?" Loki asked.

"Well. How was class?"

"It was good. Boring, but reliably so." Loki said. He stood up and stretched.

It had been three years. Three years since that night, and Loki had been living with Thor since he had turned 20. He had an open room with the Starks, but they had cleared the spare room in Thor's flat, and now Peter lived with them as well. He had been adopted shortly after Loki's 18th, and loved it. Loki himself had gone through a transformation since getting into College. No more long hair, now it was all an even length and cut to the nape of his neck. He had taken out his facial piercings and stopped wearing makeup, and his wardrobe was now full of sensible shirts and waistcoats. He refused to part with his skinny jeans, but none of them were ripped at the knee. For his 20th, Thor had given him a set of genuine leather boots and another set of keys to his bike, which Loki used to motor into town to go to class.

His family picture rested on his side of the bed. Every night he said goodnight, and Thor watched before taking Loki into his arms.

"We set to make a profit this month?" Loki asked, once more looking at the screen.

"Comfortably so."

"I told you adding the Rosé selection to the wine list would work." Loki smirked.

"Yes, yes. Your cunning and deviousness know no bounds." Thor grinned. He finished up his accounts and swung his chair around, pulling Loki into his lap. Loki hummed and wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders, settling in.

"I heard something today. About the gas station." Thor said after a while. Loki immediately tensed in his arms.

"Oh?" he managed to get out.

"It's being pulled down. The owner missed some payments and go the place closed down. They want to turn it into a 7-Eleven."

"Huh." Loki said. He leaned his head against Thor's shoulder and catalogued his emotions. Nothing much, just some shock and a residual twinge in his stomach.

They had never fully managed to wash the blood from the concrete at the station. It was still stained dark red in the right light.

"I'm still not going to go." Thor assured him. None of the gang had gone to that station since Loki had been shot, out of respect to their leaders boy. 

"Good."

Thor swung from side to side on the chair, to cheer Loki up. Even though he was significantly older than Loki, 36 to his 21, he often found himself willing to do more and more juvenile things, especially since he had adopted Peter. Snowball fights, toys scattered around. Rather amusing games of Clue and Monopoly. He loved it.

"You need to cut your hair again." Loki said, hooking his chin over Thor's shoulder and sifting his fingers through his hair

"You can do it tomorrow."

"Alright." Loki drew away and smiled, leaning in to kiss Thor. The kiss continued for longer than was really necessary, so when Peter came down and saw them, he went "Ewwwww!" 

"You're next!" Loki said, turning away  and standing up, running up to Peter. Peter squealed and started to flee, but Loki scooped him and started to smother him with kisses. Peter yelled and squirmed, but Loki was now strong enough to hold him.

Thor leant against his desk, watching his family play, and felt something swell in his chest. Four years ago, he was alone. Then he had gone to the gas station outside of Marvel, and seen a boy at the end of his rope. Whom he had fallen for, hook, line and sinker.

Loki stopped kissing Peter and let him down, turning to Thor and smiling back. When a tall, gruff biker had come into his life, he had thought nothing of it, too convinced that such a man would not be interested in him, pale and scrawny as he was. Instead, his life had changed forever, and now he was in a healthy relationship with a son and a future.

Loki had been shot, Loki had been whipped, Loki had been abused. But thanks to Thor, now Loki was whole.

Loki leaned back as Thor came over, and he accepted the kiss Thor gave him. Thor's hands settled on his hips, and Loki leaned into his man, finally feeling like the happiness he had craved his entire life was there.

As long as he was with Thor, Loki felt like he could do anything.

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt! I was so excited to get this, but I had to add all of my favourite characters in.
> 
> The city of Marvel is obviously fake, and I couldn't decide which state to base it in. Sorry!
> 
> Spoiler alert: Loki during the attack may seem like a coward, but he's 17 years old. I know a lot of people can be brave under those circumstances, but Loki is a kid with a bad past. His nerves are more or less shot to hell.


End file.
